Nocturna
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: "Dicen que una victoria lleva una venganza de por medio. Y un demonio nunca olvida. Diecinueve años después, él ha vuelto. Y buscará venganza en el punto más débil de Johnny." Blackheart/OC. *HIATUS INDEFINIDO*
1. Arriesgada

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es un chiste? Ni Blackheart ni el resto de personajes de Ghost Rider son míos. Si Blackheart lo fuese, yo sería JODIDAMENTE feliz. Solamente Alexa y el resto de personajes no-canon, el fic y la idea son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **He estado tan viciada con una de mis películas favoritas, que TENÍA que escribir esto. ¡Demonios, tenía que hacerlo! Sé que es un cambio radical, considerando que mayormente escribo es historias de Harry Potter. Pero, en fin…

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Palabras obscenas. Tono malsonante y mucho, pero mucho, feminismo.

**Música: **Siempre necesaria. ¡La música inspira todos mis escritos, así que dalo por hecho!:

_Nickelback – Someone That You're With: _ www . youtube watch?v = NtLzP9uG6ew [Junten los espacios]

Las dos canciones que suenan en la discoteca son estas:

_The Chemical Brothers – Don't Think: _ www . youtube watch?v = Q01rWFi65gU

_Suicidal Romance – Our Game: _ www . youtube watch?v = GCWS_N5SQTw

La canción que suena en el celular de Alexa es esta:

_Diablo Swing Orchestra – Heroines:_ www . youtube watch?v = xrHbGSuOJlM

**Summary:** _Jodidamente arriesgada. Definitivamente sería interesante lidiar con alguien así._

* * *

"_¿Qué sería de la vida, si no tuviéramos el valor de intentar algo nuevo?__ (__Vincent Van Gogh)"_

* * *

**I**

**Arriesgada**

_Dicen que una leyenda es inexistente. Que no hay nada que pruebe que existió, más que las habladurías de la gente._

_ Dicen que antes los vaqueros recorrían el mundo a caballo. Dicen que el Lejano Oeste se formó gracias a las leyendas que volaban sobre ellos._

_ Pero los tiempos han cambiado._

_ Ahora las motocicletas son los nuevos caballos. Y los motociclistas son los nuevos caballeros andantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su pie se enredó entre la multitud de cables en el suelo, haciéndola tropezar y caer. Su ceño se frunció por enésima vez y sus puños se apretaron. Un tic se hizo visible en su ojo derecho y la sangre subió a su rostro.

—¡Johnny!

El aludido se giró, despreocupado, con el cepillo de dientes embardunado de pasta en sus manos. Asomó la cabeza afuera del baño y miró a la muchacha con cara de enojo, tendida boca abajo en el suelo, cerca del Play Station.

—¿Qué ocurre? —musitó parpadeando con fingido desconcierto. La chica chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cuántas malditas veces te he dicho que recojas esto del suelo? ¡Alguien puede matarse entre todo este cableado!

Johnny se echó a reír, intentando no ahogarse con la pasta de dientes. Se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano, con intención de ayudarla.

—El día en que me mate a base de caídas por culpa del estúpido cableado, regresaré del Inframundo a molestarte de por vida —dijo la chica, sin perder un ápice de enojo.

—Ya, ya, ya —dijo Johnny sin dejar de reír. La miró fijamente y le dedicó una sonrisita sarcástica. Ella a su vez arqueó una ceja y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—¿Qué? —musitó, visiblemente desconcertada, ya menos enojada.

—Te ves chistosa cuando te enojas —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Bla, bla, bla. Ya vámonos, Johnny.

—De acuerdo, Lexa.

** —**Bleeehh —murmuró ella con los labios fruncidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado más de veinte años desde que se había convertido en el Vengador Fantasma.

Y habían pasado diecinueve desde que Roxanne había quedado embarazada y había tenido una hija.

—¡Apúrate Johnny!—exclamó la muchacha, sentada en su motocicleta, mirando fijamente la puerta. Johnny se daba cada traba cerrando la puerta. Rió internamente, preguntándose cómo demonios Roxanne lograba cerrar la puerta con tanta agilidad y salir sin siquiera despeinarse.

Mujer al fin.

—¡Joder, Johnny! ¡Mi madre es más rápida, y eso que acá el corredor eres tú!

Él solo atinó a ladear la cabeza y a sonreírle ampliamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se llamaba Alexa. Y había heredado un amor irrefrenable hacia las carreras y las motocicletas.

-.-

_—¿Para qué estás tan desesperada por competir? —le había dicho su madre aquella mañana hace dos años._

_ —Necesito dinero._

_ —¿Dinero para qué?_

_ —Quiero una Harley —puntualizó, tomando un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja, haciendo que su madre escandalizada escupiera el suyo._

_ —¡¿Estás demente?! ¡No vas a ser corredora, al igual que Johnny! —y acto seguido miró al motociclista, que las miraba a ambas con evidente desconcierto, sin soltar el trozo de pan tostado con sus labios. El ceño de Roxanne se frunció aún más y lo miró, demandando una respuesta por su parte._

_ —No puedes ser corredora, Alexa… —y Roxanne sonrió ampliamente._

_ Solo para perder la sonrisa con lo que dijo Johnny a continuación._

_ — … No sin instrucción primero._

_ La sonrisa de Alexa se ensanchó hasta delinearle unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Roxanne lo miró de nuevo, completamente enojada._

_ —¡Johnny!_

_ —¿Qué? Es cierto, no puede ser corredora. Al menos no sin instrucción._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y luego de insistirle mucho a Roxanne de que podría enseñarle y cuidarle, dos años después ahí estaba.

—¿Crees que necesite sacarle más brillo?

Su largo cabello negro ondeaba con el viento. Sus ojos grises brillaban de anticipación. Y Johnny estaba preocupado por ella.

—Deja la motocicleta tranquila y vete temprano.

Esa noche iría a una fiesta. Su mejor amiga, Diana, estaba de cumpleaños. Así que iban a celebrarlo en una discoteca cercana.

Y Johnny no sabía explicar la sensación de intranquilidad que lo atormentaba.

—Tu madre trabajará hasta tarde. Mándame un mensaje en cuanto llegues y en cuanto salgas.

—Ya, ya, ya —dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. Y Johnny no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez— Johnny, a veces me pregunto por qué no tomas el lugar vacío de mi padre. ¡Te comportas como tal!

Y Johnny se echó a reír.

—Sería imposible para ti llamarme "papá" en lugar de Johnny.

—Buen punto —dijo, riéndose. Se subió encima de la motocicleta y la encendió.

La motocicleta comenzó a moverse y se perdió en el callejón, dejando a Johnny atrás con la mano alzada en señal de despedida. Suspiró y volvió a entrar.

Tomaría una gaseosa. O lo que fuese que le quitase esa molesta sensación de intranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Alexa! —gritó Diana al verla.

La discoteca estaba completamente encendida al compás de una canción bastante rápida. Alexa se unió a Diana junto a otro grupo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Escuchaba las risas de su mejor amiga y no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más eufórica.

-.-

Unas horas después, Diana la arrastró hasta la barra y la hizo sentarse en las incómodas sillitas allí dispuestas, dejándose caer junto a ella jadeando de cansancio.

—Dos shots de tequila. Para mí. Mi amiga es una amargada —le dijo al chico que atendía a la vez que señalaba a Alexa, quien estaba riéndose del estado de su amiga.

—Yo que ustedes no bebería mucho. Este sitio se pone feo a media madrugada —musitó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Cosa a la que Diana solo atinó a fruncir el ceño, tomarse los dos vasitos de tequila e irse a seguir bailando.

Una sonrisa condescendiente se asomó en los labios de Alexa. Al mismo tiempo, un muchacho alto se acercó a la barra y se recostó por completo de ella, dándole un trago largo a un vaso con un líquido rojo que tenía bastante pinta de ser sangría. O vino.

—Bonita fiesta —murmuró el muchacho. Alexa lo miró reojo y le dio un trago a su vaso de agua. Él por su parte le sonrió pícaramente y le ofreció su mano— ¿Bailas?

—Igual que la mayoría en esta fiesta —dijo ella de manera cortante.

El muchacho tenía el cabello negro prolijamente peinado, y Alexa no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo demonios lograba estar impecable después de tantas horas allí entre la madeja de gente, el calor, el humo y el encierro. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules que la llamaban y la evadían al mismo tiempo.

Había algo demasiado extraño en aquel muchacho.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

Dudosa, pero con un extraño sentimiento de anticipación cernirse sobre ella, Alexa asintió tomando su mano y dándole un largo trago al vaso con agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pista estaba llena. Y apretada, por sobre todo estaba apretada.

Pero por alguna razón, ambos estaban bailando de lo más normal.

_No pienses…_

_No pienses…_

Había una voz extraña resonando en su cabeza. Quizás tenía que ver con la canción que estaba sonando. Aunque no fuese su estilo de música, no distaba de ser buena.

La canción le hizo paso a otra más movida. Escuchó los diálogos de una mujer al principio y en seguida supo de qué grupo se trataba.

Por alguna razón esa canción le parecía sentar como anillo al dedo a aquel muchacho.

Que por cierto, cosa rara, el chico no bailaba nada mal. Pero parecía sacado de una fotografía en blanco y negro. Se veía como si hubiese sido sacado de un arcón antiguo y puesto a desempolvar.

-.-

Un rato más tarde, ambos estaban sentados en la barra, tomando vodka y riéndose desenfrenadamente. Al tercer shot de vodka, Alexa lo miró fijamente, con la mente más que nublada. Los ojos de él, pese a todo el baile y la bebida, seguían luciendo lúcidos y penetrantes.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —vociferó él, intentando que su voz se escuchara por encima de la música.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un trago al cuarto shot de vodka, sintiendo su cabeza comenzar a divagar.

—Alexa.

Y justo cuando se disponía a preguntarle el suyo, la suave melodía de una canción de Diablo Swing Orchestra comenzó a resonar en su bolsillo. Su mirada cambió de la euforia al fastidio al ver que era un mensaje de su madre.

—¿Problemas?

—Sí —Alexa siguió mirando el teléfono, antes de cerrarlo súbitamente y beberse el último shot de vodka— Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

Buscó con la mirada a Diana, sin éxito en conseguirla. Suspiró de fastidio y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

La calle estaba completamente desierta. Hacía frío. Tiritó un poco y observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban cinco minutos para las tres de la madrugada.

Comenzó a lamentarse por haber dejado su motocicleta tan lejos de allí. El tener que ir a buscarla a un estacionamiento a dos metros no le hacía ninguna gracia. Los tacones de sus botas resonaban por el oscuro callejón.

Al ver una sombra plantarse al fondo del callejón se lamentó de haber escogido tan mal atajo. Apretó sus puños e intentó recordar lo poco que sabía de karate. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, percatándose de que la sombra avanzaba hacia ella.

—Guapa —habló la sombra con voz profunda y masculina. Alexa solo pudo atinar a apretar los puños y a tensar su cuerpo. Estaba asustada, demasiado asustada—. ¿A dónde vas tan sola?

—Eso no le importa —e instantáneamente se maldijo por no haber contestado algo mejor.

Y desgraciadamente, al extraño esa respuesta le hizo gracia. Se acercó más a ella, ahogando unas risitas, sin dejar de lucir amenazador.

La luz de un faro lo iluminó: Era un muchacho con un pasamontañas que enarbolaba una navaja en su mano izquierda y un revólver en la derecha. Alexa ahogó un chillido de horror y comenzó a retroceder aún más rápido. Quizá si tuviera suerte, llegaría de regreso a la discoteca y…

—¿Ya la tienes? —exclamó una voz detrás de ella. El muchacho asintió y la agarró bruscamente del brazo, dándole la vuelta y apoyando el filo de la navaja contra su cuello.

—Grita y tendremos problemas —le susurró al oído con un tono demasiado vicioso que dejaba en evidencia sus intenciones. Los ojos de Alexa se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Ya sabía con toda seguridad lo que ocurriría.

Al mirar al frente, detalló a tres tipos que se acercaban a ella con navajas en sus manos y amplias sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros. Sintió cómo el muchacho que la sostenía comenzaba a desabrochar su chaqueta y colaba su mano dentro de su blusa. El asco y el terror la invadieron, y ahí comenzó a lamentarse de haber sido tan infantil al haber salido de esa fiesta completamente sola.

—Eh —musitó una voz suave y aterciopelada al otro lado del callejón. Ella ladeó su cabeza, sintiendo el frío metal de la navaja apoyarse aún más contra su piel.

Allí estaba el muchacho con el que había bailado. No pudo evitar el pensar que tal vez él también andaba con aquellos tipos. Hasta que, de un pestañeo, el muchacho se había situado frente a ella y había derribado al que la sostenía.

Los otros dos se pusieron en guardia. Ella, al notar que el caído había tirado su navaja al suelo, la agarró y se la clavó en los pies a uno de ellos. Y, mientras gritaba de dolor, Alexa pudo jurar que su salvador ahogaba una risita, antes de gritarle:

—¡Lárgate!

—¡Gracias! —gritó al levantarse.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el estacionamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La bofetada de su madre en la mejilla aún le ardía. Sí, se había molestado porque había llegado tarde. No, no quiso contarle lo que había ocurrido. Ella no necesitaba más preocupaciones.

Se arrojó en la cama y cerró los ojos, agradeciéndole mentalmente a aquel chico.

Realmente era una pena el que no le hubiese podido preguntar su nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El último había caído. La piel de los cuatro estaba agrietada y azul. Mientras que una sonrisa se asomó en aquel pálido rostro.

Blackheart se relamió los labios y se frotó las manos con evidente deleite, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo:

—Niñata arriesgada.

Definitivamente aquello sería jodidamente divertido.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Qué tal? Sí, aquí empiezo otro fic. Insisto, es un cambio bastante radical. Anyway, espero –no cagarla- poder con este fic. Realmente estoy muy animada con él. Me encantan mucho los fics con OC's bien amoldados al fandom, ¿qué puedo decir? [Bueno, en realidad no sé si mis OC's hasta ahora se han amoldado al canon… *llora*] Y Blackheart me mata, caramba. Al menos el de la película. Wes Bentley hizo un trabajo EXCELENTE allí.

Sí, ya sé. Blackheart hace una aparición muy corta en este cap. ¡Pero no puedo adelantar las cosas muy rápido! Sería muy bizarro, ¿no lo creen? Y no habría punto de relación entre él y Alexa. No quiero apresurar absolutamente nada.

¿Que aparece bailando? Sí, ¿por qué no? Los demonios tienen derecho a divertirse, bwahahaha~ (?)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, ponquecitos, granizados, SweeTarts, lo que quieran (?) en los reviews. El botón azul los llama~.

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	2. Lucky

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es un chiste? Ni Blackheart ni el resto de personajes de Ghost Rider son míos. Si Blackheart lo fuese, yo sería JODIDAMENTE feliz. Solamente Alexa y el resto de personajes no-canon, el fic y la idea son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **¡Segundo capítulo! ¡Weee! Como sigo entusiasmada, acá está el segundo capítulo. Se supone que debería estar haciendo mi tarea de Dibujo y estudiando para Lenguaje pero… De acuerdo, ¿a quién le importa? No gano nada diciendo que debería estar estudiando. =_= En fin, este capítulo se lo dedico en agradecimiento a Faiwill. Honey, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me hace feliz que alguien lea y le gusten mis locas ocurrencias con los fics. :'3

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Palabras obscenas. Tono malsonante y leves insinuaciones. ¡Coño, que es Rated M!

**Música: **¿No había dicho que era necesaria la música? ¿No? ¡Entérense!

Va por orden de corte [o sea, por orden de escena o wathever (?)]:

_Eagles Of Death Metal - Speaking In Tongues: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = _ uekZ9v95U

_Machine of Loving Grace – Lilith/Eve [Es la primera canción que suena en la discoteca]: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = JKXBIONgWB4

_E-Nomine - Der Fürst Der Finsternis (Lucifer): _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = T2SF1F3FHZU

_Gothminister - Devil: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = eBEAaMMFTe8

_Abney Park - Twisted and Broken: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = m5WwnLIfDOQ

**Summary:** _Desafortunada, desafortunada… O quizás, ¿desgraciadamente afortunada?_

* * *

"_Suerte es lo que sucede cuando la preparación y la oportunidad se encuentran y fusionan.__ (__Voltaire__)"_

* * *

**II**

**Lucky (Suertuda)**

** —**No.

—Por favor.

—¡No!

—¡Alexa! —exclamó Diana, con los ojos llenos de súplica.

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquel incidente afuera de la discoteca. Y ahora ahí estaba Diana queriendo hacer la vista gorda, rogándole para volver.

—Prometo que no te dejaré sola. ¡Y volveremos juntas!

Alexa la miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa fingida.

—Juntas. Solas —dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos con fastidio. Se levantó y se apartó de Diana, encaminándose hacia la cocina— Ni lo sueñes, Thompson.

—¡Ay por dios, Alexa! —dijo Diana levantándose y siguiéndola— Ya han pasado varios días. ¡No puedes enclaustrarte de por vida y dejar de ir a fiestas!

—Puedo. Y lo haré —dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia su amiga.

Diana respiró entrecortadamente, presa del enojo. Una idea la asaltó, haciéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y si uso eso como una excusa para que Crane y Boone nos acompañen?

Los ojos de Alexa se abrieron hasta el límite, dejándola lívida y helada. Se giró rápidamente hacia Diana y la tomó de los hombros, aferrándola fuertemente con sus manos.

_"Bingo…"_, pensó Diana.

—¿En serio lo harías?

Diana asintió. Y Alexa volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, dejando que destilaran inseguridad y sospecha.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una patética mentira para que logre ir contigo a esa fiesta? —dijo sin cambiar un ápice de su expresión— Además, Crane jamás saldría conmigo. ¡Ni siquiera le llamo la atención!

—Bueno, esta puede ser una perfecta oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor. Aprovecha que es el mejor amigo de Boone —musitó Diana, sonriendo ampliamente.

Alexa se alejó de su amiga y abrió la nevera, buscando una lata de gaseosa.

—De acuerdo. Pero si algo sale mal, tú serás la culpable —se giró hacia Diana y la apuntó con la lata, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

—Blah, blah, blah. Te divertirás. Ya lo verás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Error. Esa noche definitivamente no podría ir peor.

Primero fue Diana y su _"¿Me cuidas el bolso?"_.

Luego fue el ir al baño y escucharla en uno de los cubículos "bien ocupada" con Boone.

Después fue el que Crane estuviese mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados cada vez que pedía agua en la barra de bebidas. Y el que le preguntara "_¿Es que tú no bebes?"_

Y por último, cuando salió del baño, luego de haber ido por enésima vez y de comprobar que –efectivamente- Diana seguía allí con Boone, encontrarse con Crane metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a una rubia cerca de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

—Se acabó —se dijo a sí misma. Se encaminó de nuevo al baño y abrió la puerta, con un notable tic en el ojo. Varias chicas allí la veían como si tuviese la apariencia de ser una loca suelta de algún sanatorio.

Probablemente sí tenía esa apariencia. Estaba consciente de que su cara estaba roja de la furia.

Caminó hasta el cubículo y abrió la puerta, mostrando a sus acompañantes –aún- en plena acción.

—Me voy, Diana. Crane está divirtiéndose metiéndole mano a una rubia. Y yo estoy jodidamente aburrida.

Diana, sin dejar de brincar en las piernas de Boone, dejó salir un largo gemido y se aferró a las paredes del cubículo.

—S-sí. C-como quieras —musitó entrecortadamente.

No pudo asombrarse más, así que solo atinó a cerrar la puerta con mucha parsimonia. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, y se giró hacia las chicas que seguían maquillándose allí.

—Supongo que la única a la que le parece chocante esto es a mí, ¿no? —dijo en tono cansado, sin obtener respuesta. Se volvió a girar y salió del baño, deteniéndose al escuchar lo que decían las chicas allí.

—¿Tú eras así cuando eras virgen?

—Ni por asomo.

Chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas. Casi podía sentir humo saliendo de sus orejas.

Y justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, chocó bruscamente con algo andante. Alzó su cabeza para mirar el "algo" con lo que había chocado y, ¡oh sorpresa!

El chico de la otra noche estaba allí.

—¡Tú!

—Alexa —musitó él, esbozando una leve sonrisa, alzando apenas las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre? —dijo completamente sorprendida.

Él asintió.

—¿Ya te vas?

Ella lo miró, debatiéndose sobre si irse a casa y pasar el resto de la noche en base a despotricar contra sus anteriores acompañantes. O quedarse y averiguar el nombre de su salvador.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos, y le sonrió.

—Me iba. Pero creo que me quedaré —dijo, al mismo tiempo que él arqueaba una ceja y ampliaba su sonrisa un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían puesto una canción de E-Nomine.

Y allí estaban ambos. Meciéndose al compás de la música.

Alexa tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, con el cabello sirviéndole de cortinas. De repente sintió un suave toque en su hombro que la hizo alzar su mirada hacia él.

—¿Te gusta esa canción?

—Muchísimo.

—¿Aunque sea una representación de un monólogo de Lucifer?

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada y asintió.

—No creo en nada de esas cosas. Así que no me importa.

—¿Eres atea?

La música se detuvo momentáneamente, reanudándose unos segundos después. Ella aprovechó esa leve pausa para jadear un poco y volverlo a mirar.

—Sí, ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo?

La expresión de él se suavizó. Asintió y volvió a sonreír.

-.-

—Y, dime, ¿acostumbras a venir sola a las discotecas? —dijo él arqueando una ceja.

Alexa frunció el ceño y apretó el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a su acompañante.

—No en realidad.

—¿"No en realidad"? —repitió él, ladeando la cabeza con evidente confusión y cierto aire divertido en su mirada.

—No —ella hizo una pausa, inhalando aire, como a punto de soltar varias palabrotas. Se relamió los labios y continuó— Se suponía que había venido con unos amigos.

—¿Y?

Alexa dejó salir una risita sarcástica.

—Bueno, mi mejor amiga está tirándose a su acompañante en el baño de mujeres. Y el que era mi acompañante está metiéndole la lengua hasta el estómago a una chica cerca de las escaleras.

Y él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Alexa rió suavemente a su vez y se encogió de hombros.

—Y por eso estoy aquí.

—Vale, vale. ¿Por eso salías tan apurada?

—Sí —dijo ella bajando la mirada, levemente apenada.

Él ahogó una risita y le dio un largo sorbo al vaso de vodka que tenía entre sus manos. Alexa lo miró fijamente y se removió levemente en su asiento.

—Y, dime. ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí? —musitó mientras recargaba su rostro en su mejilla.

—Bueno —comenzó a hablar él, masticando un trozo de hielo—, es la única discoteca por aquí cerca. O al menos, la más céntrica. La otra queda a una hora de aquí.

—¿Vives cerca de aquí?

La mirada de él se tiñó con un suave matiz de misterio, haciendo que la piel de Alexa se erizara.

—Podría decirse.

—¿"Podría decirse"? — repitió ella, mientras asentía y sonreía, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior— De acuerdo. Ya sé que debo frecuentar más este sitio.

—¿En serio? Pareces ser un imán de problemas —dijo, arqueando ambas cejas en una expresión de burla.

—Es que en realidad lo soy…

Y, segundos después, una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndola girarse aún sentada en la silla.

—Lexa, lo siento —era Diana, que al fin salía del baño, completamente sonrojada y despeinada—. Boone se entusiasmó y…

—Relájate, Diana. No pienso volver a una discoteca contigo en lo que me resta de vida —dijo Alexa interrumpiéndola—. De hecho, creo que no saldré contigo en lo que sigue de mi puta vida.

—Ay por dios, Alexa. No me irás a decir que tú no hiciste nada con Crane—dijo Diana mientras hacía jarras con sus manos en la cintura—Por favor, Alexa. ¿Es que en serio no tienes nada de sentido pervertido?

—¡¿Estás demente? —exclamó la aludida, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—¡Debiste haber hecho algo con Crane! ¿Cómo, si no, esperas que se fije en ti? No puedes simplemente no haber hecho nada…

—No hice nada en realidad —masculló, con los dientes apretados—. Crane estaba muy entusiasmado con una rubia. Así que yo me fui por ahí. No hice como tú. Eso de encerrarme en baños públicos a tener sexo no es lo mío.

—¿Qué insinúas? —interrogó Diana con los dientes y los puños apretados.

—Nada, Diana. No insinúo absolutamente nada. Solo quería recalcar mi intención de irme de aquí y…

—¡¿Pretendías irte sola? —vociferó Diana con el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, interrumpiendo a la otra chica.

Unas cuantas cabezas voltearon a mirarlas al escucharlas discutiendo tan acaloradamente.

—De hecho —y miró a su otro acompañante, castañeando levemente los dientes, sintiendo la rabia salir por cada fibra de su cuerpo—. Discúlpame de nuevo. Creo que ahora sí me iré.

Y, sin dar tiempo a respuestas por parte de Diana, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Solo para ser detenida por un agarre leve en su muñeca.

—Déjame acompañarte al menos —y de nuevo ahí estaba él.

Alexa, dubitativa, asintió. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y permitió que él cruzara un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorpresa, él tenía una motocicleta. Y vaya que sabía manejarla.

Alexa iba aferrada a su cintura, con el rostro oculto en el hueco de su hombro. Sentía que sus ojos estaban ardiendo por las lágrimas. Sus dedos temblaron levemente, aflojando el agarre.

—No aflojes las manos —susurró él, en tono autoritario.

Alexa obedeció y se apretó más a su cuerpo. Sintió como el suave olor de su nuca se colaba por su nariz. La piel de su cuello olía a menta y algo más que no logró identificar. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, intentando no perder detalle de nada.

Su piel era realmente pálida (rayos, era más pálido que ella), y su ropa hacía un contraste perfecto. El color negro le sentaba de maravilla.

—¿Dónde vives? —musitó él de repente.

Alexa le indicó la dirección y se encogió aún más, aferrada a él.

-.-

El viaje fue demasiado rápido para su gusto. En tan solo veinte minutos ya habían llegado.

Y allí estaba ella, con las llaves de su casa en sus manos y él observándola detenidamente desde la motocicleta.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —dijo ella, repitiendo lo mismo que él le había dicho aquella noche días atrás.

Él bajó su mirada al suelo por unos leves instantes, y luego volvió a alzarla. El azul de sus ojos resplandecía de sobremanera.

—Blackheart.

—¿Tú también, ah? —dijo ella, con un deje de decepción en la mirada.

—¿También qué? —dijo con el ceño fruncido y una evidente confusión.

—También te gusta el rollo gótico. Los nombres metafóricos y todo eso…

—No en realidad. Ese es mi nombre. —dijo él, mirándola penetrantemente, con un leve matiz de enojo en su voz

Alexa pestañeó, sorprendida. Su mirada se suavizó a la vez que sonreía.

—Siendo así, es muy original.

Blackheart sonrió. Y esa sonrisa se le antojó demasiado…

—¿Crees que podamos vernos otra vez? —dijo Alexa, con un deje de súplica en su voz.

Blackheart pareció pensárselo por unos segundos. Luego asintió y sonrió levemente.

—Mañana. En la puerta de la iglesia de San Miguel, a las seis de la tarde. ¿Te parece?

Alexa asintió y sonrió, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

—Hasta entonces.

Blackheart asintió y encendió la motocicleta, internándose en la oscuridad de los callejones.

-.-

Cuando revisó su celular, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Diana, con tres mensajes de voz. Los borró sin escucharlos y se acostó en su cama, permitiéndose a sí misma sentirse feliz.

Después de todo, la noche no había resultado tan mala. ¿No?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del faro de la motocicleta se apagó en cuanto Blackheart se bajó del asiento. Le dio una patada, empujándola hacia el cadáver de piel agrietada y azulada del motociclista al que se la había robado. Bostezó y dejó salir unas cuantas risitas burlonas.

Aquello sería pan comido.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Qué tal? Segundo capítulo. ¡Y tan pronto! Tengo que aprovechar que no me han arrastrado a la calle –como a Alexa- y que mi inspiración está alta.

Mmm, ¿qué puedo decir? Bastante confuso, lo sé. Después de todo, sabemos cómo es Blackheart. Y obviamente no puedo empezar a hacer maromas extrañas para juntar todo y hacerlo una mescolanza extraña. Más adelante explicaré por qué Blackheart está haciendo lo que está haciendo. Todo tiene una buena –creo- explicación después de todo.

Sí, por muy bizarro que suene, a mí me ha pasado algo no muy alejado de lo que le pasó a Alexa con sus –pseudo- amigos.

¿Blackheart bailando de nuevo? Insisto: ¿Por qué no?

Lucky significa "suertudo". O suertuda en el caso de Alexa. Me pareció más conveniente colocarlo en inglés. Sí, yo me entiendo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, ponquecitos, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba (?), granizados, SweeTarts, lo que quieran (?) en los reviews. El botón azul los llama~ [chan, chan, chaaaan~~].

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	3. Epifanía

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es un chiste? Ni Blackheart ni el resto de personajes de Ghost Rider son míos. Si Blackheart lo fuese, yo sería JODIDAMENTE feliz. Solamente Alexa y el resto de personajes no-canon, el fic y la idea son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **¡Tercer capítulo! Dios, debería estar practicando para Dibujo… Y heme aquí. ¡Joder! Estoy peor que Devi, caramba [si han leído IFS, sabrán de quién hablo]. Quiero dedicarle este cap –de nuevo- a Faiwill. Realmente me alegra mucho cada vez que leo sus reviews o contestaciones. It makes me happy, honey. What do you want me to say~? (?)

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Palabras obscenas. Tono malsonante. ¿Que acaso no has visto uno de los personajes del fic? ¡Exacto! Así que no esperes flores de nuestro querido Blackheart.

**Música: **¿No había dicho que era necesaria la música? ¿No? ¡Entérense!:

_Machine of Loving Grace – Golgotha Tenement Blues: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = vNaJd-EaQLI

_Disturbed – Down With the Sickness: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 09LTT0xwdfw&ob = av2e

_Tim Cappello – I Still Believe: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = j8vPEjioirE

_UNKLE – Restless: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = JqJKWOwxG3c

**Summary:** _Un demonio es jodidamente vengativo. Si un demonio te odia, y lo sabes… ¡Huye!_

* * *

"_La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el Infierno.__ (__Walter Scott__)"_

* * *

**III**

**Epifanía**

_Veinte años antes, el Vengador Fantasma había enviado al hijo del mismísimo Rey de las Tinieblas, de regreso al infierno. Y había hecho suya la maldición del Vengador…_

-.-

Quemado.

Así era como se sentía.

¡Ah, maldito Vengador! Aún ni siquiera podía ver. Todavía sus ojos estaban calcinados por la Mirada de Penitencia. Pero el olor no lo engañaba. Estaba en el nivel más bajo del Infierno. ¡Joder, le costaría una vida salir de allí!

Sentía la ira crecer en su pecho. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a aplicarle la maldita Mirada de Penitencia? ¡Esos no eran sus pecados! De acuerdo, había absorbido aquellas almas, ¡pero no eran sus culpas!

Maldito Vengador. Maldito Johnny Blaze.

Pasaría muchísimo tiempo hasta que todas y cada una de las almas quemadas hubiesen salido de su cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir la opresión de los ojos de la calavera sobre los suyos. ¡Cómo quemaba, carajo!

Sentía todos los miembros de su cuerpo oprimidos y pesados. Alzo una mano y tocó algo sólido y rocoso, frío como el hielo. Se recostó de él y cerró los ojos.

Ah, maldita sea. Si no fuese tan molesto, podría maldecir a la condenada mascota de su padre hasta que sus ojos se regeneraran.

El aire seco inundó sus pulmones y lo anestesió. Dejó su mente en blanco y se permitió el descansar.

Tenía muchísimo tiempo para planear su venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando sintió todo su poder volver de golpe a su cuerpo, fue casi como volver a nacer.

¡Rayos, casi gritó de alegría!

Y escapar del Infierno fue relativamente fácil: Nada como una salida de su padre a realizar contratos, para que todo el Infierno se descuidara. Y vaya que aprovechó eso.

Pero, rayos, cómo le costó el esconderse. Casi pudo sentir la ira de su padre al descubrir que había escapado –de nuevo- y que vagaba como hiena hambrienta por el mundo humano.

-.-

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde la última vez que había pisado el suelo humano.

Había aparecido en medio del desierto de nuevo. La tierra crujió bajo sus botas y el aire excesivamente caluroso y seco le embotaba la nariz. Se deslizó las manos por sus mejillas y sonrió ante la simple sensación de sus dedos. Ya no quemaba.

Ya no había rastro de alguna de esas almas de San Venganza dentro de su cuerpo. Ya no era Legión.

Era Blackheart de nuevo.

E iba a vengarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba ya varias semanas siguiéndolo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, cauteloso. No podía precipitarse tal y como lo había hecho la vez anterior.

¿Qué había obtenido? Bien, que ya la mujer esa, la tal Roxanne, no era exactamente su única mayor debilidad.

Ahora había otra persona metida en el lote.

-.-

Fue durante una noche húmeda que los vio.

Que _**la**_ vio.

Cabello negro, largo y liso. Ojos grises demasiado animados para su gusto, y una piel demasiado pálida. Ataviada completamente con ropa negra.

Tenía que ser _**algo **_de ese estúpido vengador, Johnny Blaze.

—_¡Diana, míralo! ¡Es Tim Cappello! —_gritaba de júbilo.

Había corrido hasta la tarima y se había subido en las gradas para ver el espectáculo aún más. Se desordenó el cabello y cerró los ojos, moviéndose al compás de la melodía del saxofón. La chica de cabello castaño a la que le había gritado se había subido a su lado y había comenzado a bailar junto a ella, sin cerrar los ojos.

Aquella muchacha morena parecía poseída mientras escuchaba esa música.

Y él estaba espiándolo todo desde un rincón en las sombras. El verla moverse así por una simple canción le hacía demasiada gracia.

De repente, su amiga la agarró de la manga de la blusa y le había murmurado algo al oído. La otra miró en todas direcciones y se bajó rápidamente.

De seguro habían sentido que alguien –que _**él**_- las había estado mirando penetrantemente.

Y, de acuerdo. También tenían motivos de sobra por los cuales estar ansiosas por sentirse observadas. Santa Carla no era la ciudad más segura del mundo.

-.-

Blackheart no solía acercarse emocionalmente a sus víctimas. Demonios, ¿qué necesidad tenía?

¡Ninguna!

Pero, aquello lo ameritaba.

Había aprendido que la susodicha en cuestión se llamaba Alexa Blaze -¡touché! Sí era familia de Johnny Blaze-. Que estudiaba algo rarísimo llamado _Fi-lo-so-fía-y-Le-tras_. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo a las mujeres se les permitía estudiar esas cosas?

O, no. ¿Desde cuándo a las mujeres en sí se les permitía estudiar?

"_Estás viejo, Blackheart. Eso no es bueno"_, había pensado.

-.-

También había aprendido que tenía una facilidad impresionante para meterse en líos. Podría estar conduciendo su motocicleta a medianoche por una autopista desierta, y era segurísimo que se quedaría sin combustible a mitad del viaje. O casi antes de llegar a su casa. Había descubierto que tenía una atracción a las discotecas donde iban puros mocosos envueltos en ropa negra, con peinados rarísimos y una cantidad inimaginable de _cosas metálicas _en sus cuerpos. ¡Ni que Abigor fueran!

Lo único bueno es que la música no era asquerosa. Aunque cuando empezaban a poner esa _odiosa_ música alabando a su padre -o nombrándolo-, le hervía la sangre. Y luego tenía que ejercer un perfecto dominio de su ira para no cometer una tontería.

Y bien, cuando logró conseguir el momento perfecto para presentársele, casi se echó a reír de lo fácil que había sido. Rayos, ¡esa chiquilla lo había seguido como un perrito desde su primer encuentro!

"_Eres un buen demonio, Blackheart"_, se había dicho. Riéndose por la ironía.

-.-

Para cuando se vieron por segunda vez, él casi le agradeció a esa muchacha –pseudo- amiga suya que le había aguado su noche con sus costumbres promiscuas –para beneficio de él-. Casi le agradeció al tal Crane que se hubiese ido con aquella rubia de senos exageradamente falsos –de nuevo, para beneficio de él-. Sí, CASI lo hizo.

Esos dos le habían puesto a la chiquilla en bandeja de plata.

También casi se echó a reír cuando le permitió llevarla a casa. Joder, era tan fácil… ¡Como quitarle un dulce a un diablillo!

(Claro, a menos que ese diablillo fuese él. En ese caso, sería toda una proeza quitarle algo.)

Casi le dijo "_Muchachita ingenua_" cuando ella le dijo que sí a su invitación. Ah, ¿se sentirían así los vampiros cuando sus víctimas los dejan entrar en sus hogares? Probablemente. Él estaba que no cabía en sí de júbilo.

Casi se carcajeó de satisfacción cuando la vio sonrojar. Casi echó a perder su precioso plan cuando ella le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes. Casi, casi. CASI.

Pero, él era Blackheart. Príncipe del Infierno, con un autocontrol digno de admiración.

E iba a vengarse.

* * *

**Notas finales: **A ver. Tercer capítulo. Sí, sé que es muy pronto. Pero quiero ganar tiempo antes de que la universidad me agobie de nuevo.

Mmm, ¿qué puedo decir? Creo que ya he ido aclarando ciertas cositas. Por ejemplo, parte del interés de Blackheart por Alexa. De todos modos, si quedan aún las mismas confusiones, se hacen saber por reviews. Así lo explico mejor en los siguientes capítulos. :3

¿Notaste los guiños? Sí, le hice varios guiños a cuatro de mis películas favoritas: El Cuervo, La Reina de los Condenados, The Lost Boys y Fright Night. ¿Qué puedo decir, joder? ¡Esas películas hicieron mi infancia y adolescencia!

Es cortito, ya lo sé. Pero me parece que es justo. :3

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, ponquecitos, amenazas de muerte, howlers humeantes (?), granizados, batidos, SweeTarts, lo que quieran (?) –dios mío, definitivamente el exceso de golosinas me tiene mal- en los reviews. El botón azul los llama~ [chan, chan, chaaaan~~].

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	4. XCess

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es un chiste? Ni Blackheart ni el resto de personajes de Ghost Rider son míos. Si Blackheart lo fuese, yo sería JODIDAMENTE feliz. Solamente Alexa y el resto de personajes no-canon, el fic y la idea son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **¡Cuarto capítulo! Wow, han pasado varios días desde que actualicé. Hice un par de trabajitos sobre este fic –un gif con imágenes de una actriz que se me parece mucho a Alexa y un dibujo de ella como tal, aunque aún le faltan ciertas cositas- que si los quieres ver, están en mi cuenta en deviantArt. El link está en mi perfil.

Estoy un POQUITO más tranquila con la universidad, ya que los parciales han terminado. Así que, heme aquí. Quiero, como ha sido hasta ahora, dedicarle este capítulo a mi fiel lectora, Faiwill. Ella sabe que me encanta recibir sus mensajes y reviews. It makes me happy, honey. What do you want me to say~? (?)

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Palabras obscenas. Tono malsonante. Un poquito –MUY POQUITO- de Fluff. Hay pelea de gatas (?). Creo que eso es lo único.

**Música: **¿No había dicho que era necesaria la música? ¿No? ¡Entérense!:

_Camouflage Nights – It Could Be Love: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = gKaaaPLaD2Q

_Connie Francis – Fallin': _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = zNe1V6xhEzA

_Shakira – Te aviso, te anuncio: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = _ 0GjZuobIGA [Sí, esta es en serio]

_Siouxsie & the Banshees – Sick Child: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 3ObIMd-mdAI

**Summary:** _Afortunada desafortunada. ¿Qué acaso no habíamos dicho que era un perfecto imán de problemas?_

* * *

"_En ocasiones el exceso es estimulante. Evita que con la moderación se adquiera el mortal efecto de un hábito__.__ (William Somerset Maugham)"_

* * *

**IV**

**X-Cess**

Aquella noche no durmió.

Girar cada cinco minutos en su cama ya no se le hacía divertido. Estaba a punto de maldecir en voz alta al condenado insomnio.

De acuerdo, estaba ansiosa. ¿Y por eso no podría dormir?

Genial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó?

Alexa alzó su cabeza y miró con los ojos nublados a su prima. Ésta fregaba vasos con restos de licor en ademán despreocupado. Se apartó un mechón de cabello blanco y apuntó a la morena con un dedo.

—¿No dormiste de nuevo?

—No —musitó la aludida, soltando un gemido de cansancio.

La otra chica arqueó una ceja y dejó los vasos a medio fregar a un lado. Abrió un estante y sacó varios tomates y una jarra de café. Alexa la miró desconcertada y se recostó de la barra por completo.

—¿Para qué son esos? —dijo señalando a los tomates.

—Para un zumo de tomate. Vas a caer largo a largo en tu cita si no tomas algo que te ayude a pasar la resaca —contestó la albina mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alexa esbozó una mirada de confusión y ladeó su cabeza.

—Un minuto, Alice. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cita?

La aludida le dedicó una mirada sarcástica.

—No soy estúpida. No duermes cuando tienes algo importante que hacer al otro día.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es una cita?

Alice entreabrió los labios y masticó su trozo de goma de mascar con evidente fastidio.

—Diana me llamó anoche, completamente histérica. No sabes lo divertido que es que te despierten a las tres de la madrugada y luego tener que andar gritándole a un perro para que se calle porque te escuchó levantarse.

Alexa abrió la boca y volvió a mirar a Alice con evidente confusión.

—¿Diana te llamó a media madrugada?

—Sep.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que Crane estaba muy interesado en ti. Que se había ido con la rubia para ver qué reacción tenías tú. Y que te habías ido con un chico al que ella no conoce. Insisto, Alexa. Diana no me agrada. Y no sé cómo rayos a ti sí.

—¿Es un chiste? ¿En serio te narró todo con lujo de detalles? ¿Y en serio te dijo esa estupidez sobre Crane?—dijo la morena arqueando una ceja, completamente incrédula.

—Puedo prestarte mi grabador de llamadas para que lo compruebes.

—¿Tienes un grabador de llamadas?

Alice desvió los ojos y movió los labios levemente, haciendo una mueca de fingida inocencia.

—No preguntes para qué es.

—No lo haré —dijo Alexa mirándola con recelo.

-.-

A tiempo récord, Alice había picado los tomates y hecho un zumo. Le tendió el vaso a su prima al mismo tiempo que ella se servía una taza de café.

—¿Y en qué me ayudará el zumo de tomate? —dijo ésta, aspirando el penetrante olor del tomate y sintiendo arcadas al instante.

—No seas infantil y tómatelo.

—Odio el tomate.

—Y yo odio que no me hagas caso —replicó Alice con la mirada neutral.

—¡Odio el tomate, Alice!

—Piensa que es un Bloody Mary y ya, alcohólica.

Alexa hizo una mueca de desagrado y se tapó la nariz con dos dedos. Agarró el vaso y apuró el zumo de un solo trago.

—¿Ya ves? No fue tan difícil.

—Mi estómago da vueltas —dijo Alexa haciendo muecas de asco.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo antes de beberse de un trago el café.

—Espera, ¿por qué lo necesitas?

—Porque yo voy a llevarte a tu cita. No dejaré que conduzcas así —dijo mientras arrojaba la taza al fregadero.

Alice caminó hacia la barra y se subió sobre ella, evitando abrir la pequeña puerta. Se adentró levemente en la cocina y agarró su chaqueta.

—Espera un momento, ¿vas a dejar el bar? ¿No te despedirán?

—No. Y si lo hacen, pues mejor.

Alexa, presa de la incredulidad, corrió tras ella sin perder un solo segundo.

-.-

Era la segunda vez esa semana que iba de pasajera –y no conductora- en una motocicleta.

Se le hacía extremadamente raro ir apretada contra la espalda de su prima. El cabello de ella ondeaba al viento, y Alexa no podía evitar preguntarse por parte de qué familiar de su madre ella habría sacado esos genes del albinismo.

—¿Por qué todavía usas esos lentes de contacto tan horrorosos? —preguntó Alexa, con su cabeza hundida en el hueco del hombro izquierdo de Alice.

—Son mis ojos. Y les pondré lo que se me dé la gana —replicó la albina esbozando una leve sonrisa con su comisura izquierda.

—Pero esos lentes amarillos se ven horribles. Pareces un gato o algo por el estilo.

—Prefiero pensar que parezco una serpiente.

—No sé qué es peor.

—Yo sí: Tu infantil cabecita. No parece que tuvieras diecinueve años.

—Tú no pareces tener dieciocho. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Y Alice comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces odiaba esa costumbre humana llamada _"Llegar tarde"_. ¡No tenía ningún sentido!

¿Qué tenía de elegante el llegar tarde?

Y pues, Blackheart llevaba apenas cinco minutos esperando, y ya estaba fastidiado. Realmente no le gustaba el estar tan a "simple vista" –menos frente a la iglesia donde tantos años atrás había asesinado a aquel cura-. Comenzó a maldecirse internamente por haber escogido un lugar tan "público".

Suspiró y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Y, segundos después, un grupito de _mocosas de negro_ lo miraron, guiñándoles sus ojos y ahogando risitas bastante tontas. Rodó sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

-.-

Y tan solo unos minutos después, una motocicleta bajó a toda velocidad la pendiente hacia la iglesia, frenando bruscamente frente a las escaleras. Se dijo internamente que debía actuar amablemente. Así que inhaló profundamente e intentó mantener a raya su desagrado por los humanos.

Alexa se bajó de la motocicleta y le dio un suave golpe a la otra chica que iba con ella. La otra la miró de reojo, casi asesinamente y movió sus labios en ademán de fastidio.

—Me avisas cuando ya hayas terminado.

—¿Me vas a recoger también?

—Duh. No quiero problemas con tía Roxanne.

Alexa la miró con los ojos entrecerrados de recelo. Suspiró y asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Te veré luego entonces.

La motocicleta arrancó y se perdió entre las calles. La chica suspiró de nuevo y se giró hacia Blackheart.

—Hola. Perdona la tardanza…

—Las chicas siempre se tardan de más —dijo él arqueando una ceja, mientras sonreía irónicamente.

-.-

Una hora después, ambos estaban frente a un brillante letrero en neón, color amarillo.

El Point Palace era un bar bastante llamativo, situado a la mitad de una carretera desierta. Si no hubiese sido por Alice, ella no estaría allí.

(Y si no fuese por ella, Blackheart tampoco estaría allí.)

—Exactamente, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —musitó él, sin poder ocultar parte de su mal humor.

—Lo siento. Es que este sitio me pone los pelos de punta… —Alexa bajó la mirada avergonzada—. No quería venir sola.

_"Teatro, Blackheart. No olvides el teatro"_, se repitió a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo. Pero, te pregunto, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Alice me dijo que tenía que venir aquí lo más rápido posible. Que era importante —musitó ella, buscando con la mirada a su prima.

Comenzaron a abrirse paso entre unos motociclistas con muy malas pintas. Los ojos de Alexa vagaban de un lado a otro, buscando la blanca cabellera de su prima entre la multitud. Encontrándola finalmente en un rincón, fumando bastante despreocupada, con la vista fija en un punto exacto.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué era esto tan importante?

Alice señaló un punto cerca de la barra.

—Mira hacia allá.

Su mirada se desvió hacia donde Alice apuntaba. Y, _¡oh sorpresa!_

Diana estaba allí.

Bastante _animada_ con Crane.

—¿Prueba suficiente de que ella no es amiga tuya?

Blackheart observaba la situación, bastante divertido. La tal Diana bien podría ser una diablesa de alta categoría en el Infierno. Sus cejas se arquearon al ver cómo ella y el muchacho comenzaban a besarse de manera muy sugerente.

—Bien Alexa. Creo que podríamos irnos de aquí y-

La aludida no la dejó terminar. Apretó sus puños y se encaminó hacia donde ambos estaban. Separó a la castaña de Crane y le estampó un puñetazo en plena cara, haciéndola caer.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de horror. Soltó el cigarrillo y corrió hacia su prima, dejando bastante sorprendido a Blackheart, el cual la siguió sin mucho ánimo de intervenir.

El observar semejantes peleas le divertía en demasía.

Alexa se subió encima de Diana y comenzó a sacudirla por los hombros, estampando su cabeza contra el suelo de madera. La otra chica se defendía a base de bofetadas, sin conseguir resultado alguno. Hasta que Alice agarró a su prima por los brazos y la hizo separarse a la fuerza.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste, Diana? —exclamó Alexa, con los ojos brillantes y la piel de su rostro roja de la furia.

La otra muchacha se aferró a Crane, que la había ayudado a levantarse y se había situado al lado de ella. Se limpió la sangre que brotaba de varios cortes en sus labios y se apartó el cabello del rostro.

—¡Es tu culpa por irte ayer con otra persona! –vociferó, llevándose las manos a las mejillas y enseñando los dientes en una mueca de rabia.

—Lexa, por favor. No vale la pena —murmuró Alice, sujetando los brazos de su prima con fuerza.

—¡Eres una maldita zo-!

—Vámonos —la voz de Blackheart sonó fuerte y segura por encima de todo el escándalo que se había formado, interrumpiendo a la morena. Alexa y Alice lo miraron instantáneamente, la primera asintiendo con el rostro crispado, sin saber si de furia o tristeza.

Alice empujó suavemente a su prima hasta donde estaba Blackheart, arrojándole una venenosa mirada de reojo a Diana. Los brazos del demonio envolvieron a la muchacha, apretándola contra sí.

Y casi automáticamente, Alexa comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndola romper a llorar al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres caminaban de regreso. No habían hecho absolutamente nada el resto de la noche. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Ella, pensando en qué podría decirle. Él, pensando en una manera de que su plan no se fuese al carajo.

Y Alice, caminando adelante, alejada de los dos, concentrada en jugar al Angry Birds en su teléfono.

Alexa abrió la boca, sonrojándose instantáneamente. Enganchó su mano a una de las mangas del sobretodo de Blackheart y tiró de él, ganándose su atención.

—Gracias —musitó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?

—Van ya tres noches donde me salvas de prácticamente no cometer una tontería.

—Técnicamente solo fueron dos. La primera fue una casuali-

—Pero aun así me salvaste —dijo, interrumpiéndolo. Desvió su mirada y le soltó la manga del sobretodo— Gracias.

La mirada de él era neutral y un tanto fría. Meditó un poco sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Tus amigos son unos idiotas —dijo Blackheart de repente. Alexa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, desviando la mirada de nuevo casi instantáneamente.

—Sí. Lo sé.

Él le dedicó una mirada que la instaba a continuar.

—Diana era mi mejor amiga.

—¿Y el tal Crane? —_"¿Y eso qué te importa, Blackheart?"_, se contestó internamente. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando el pensamiento.

—Era el chico que me gustaba en la secundaria.

"_Oh." _Blackheart maldijo internamente. "_Humanos"_, pensó despectivamente.

—Lo siento. —"_Qué buen mentiroso eres"_, pensó.

—No importa —dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Llegaron a un estacionamiento, donde Alice tenía guardada su motocicleta. La albina se detuvo en la puerta sin prestar mucha atención y se volteó súbitamente.

—Lexa, mi motocicleta está allá abajo, en el sótano. No sé si prefieres esperar aquí o venir conmigo.

—¿Qué prefieres tú?

Alice pareció meditar por unos breves segundos.

—Que te quedes aquí. Eres un perfecto imán de problemas.

Alexa dejó escapar una risa húmeda y asintió levemente. La albina sonrió y se dio la vuelta, adentrándose en el estacionamiento.

—Lo siento —musitó la morena de repente. Blackheart la miró instantáneamente, algo desconcertado.

—¿Por qué?

—Alice tiene razón. Van dos noches arruinadas por culpa mía.

—No seas tonta, Alexa —"_Ay joder. No me digan que comenzará a auto compadecerse"_.

—Es en serio. Realmente lo entenderé si no quieres volverme a ver —dijo ella, entrecerrando sus ojos para no llorar.

Un tic acudió al ojo derecho de Blackheart. Sus dedos se tensaron, volviéndose rígidos al instante.

—Para…

—En serio, Blackheart. Lo siento mucho…

—Pa-ra —silabeó él entre dientes.

Pero, por lo visto, ella no tenía esa intención.

—Blackheart, yo-

Y Alexa se vio interrumpida por los labios del demonio, totalmente posados sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Se había quedado estática y rígida.

Unos segundos después, sus labios se separaron. Blackheart arqueó sus cejas, estudiando su expresión con detenimiento, sin alejarse de ella. Sus rostros seguían a un palmo de distancia. Y Alexa seguía lívida.

—Callada te ves mejor —y volvió a besarla. Y esta vez, la mirada de Alexa, junto con todo su cuerpo, se suavizó, cerrando los ojos automáticamente.

No sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Así que casi dio un respingo cuando él se las tomó entre las suyas y la hizo posarlas sobre su pecho. Sabía que estaba haciendo frío, pero un calor bastante agradable se estaba haciendo presente dentro de su cuerpo.

Para cuando Blackheart se separó por completo de ella, ya ese escuchaba el suave rugido de la motocicleta de Alice. Alexa desvió la mirada hacia el estacionamiento, aún en estado quimérico. Él simplemente la observaba con una leve sonrisa –para sorpresa suya- anidada en las comisuras de sus labios, maldiciéndose internamente sin embargo. ¿Qué rayos lo había llevado a besarla? ¡Y dos veces!

Las luces de la motocicleta se asomaron por la entrada del estacionamiento, haciendo aparecer a la muchacha albina con una expresión bastante fría.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo, apartándose un blanco mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Alexa, aún muda, asintió. Sus piernas se movieron automáticamente para acercarse a la motocicleta y sentarse detrás de su prima. Había intentado evitar mirar a Blackheart. Hasta que lo sintió a su lado, amoldando su mano a su mejilla.

—Te veré luego. Pero esta vez, afuera de tu casa. E iremos a donde no nos encontremos a esas basuras —dijo, refiriéndose a Diana y a Crane. Alexa solo atinó a asentir y a reír suavemente.

—Gracias, eh. Por cuidar de mi prima y todo eso —musitó de repente Alice—. Creo que te debo una, eh…

—Blackheart.

—¿Eres gótico? —dijo ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Rayos, no. ¿Por qué todos me lo preguntan? —dijo Blackheart algo enfadado, sin notar que aún no quitaba su mano de la mejilla de Alexa.

—Quizás por esa costumbre de los góticos de apodarse con cosas metafóricas.

—Ese es mi nombre en realidad.

Alice arqueó ambas cejas e hizo una mueca con los labios, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior en una mueca de entendimiento.

—De acuerdo. Espero verte más seguido con ella —dijo, mientras señalaba a Alexa, esperando obtener una reacción de su parte.

Intento fallido por la aún lívida y enmudecida chica. La albina suspiró y encendió la motocicleta de nuevo. Hizo un gesto de despedida y arrancó, sintiendo los brazos de su prima curvarse alrededor de su cintura.

Blackheart observó a ambas chicas irse. Cuando vio que ya las luces se habían perdido, dejó caer su frente sobre la palma de su mano. Todavía tenía la sensación de los suaves labios de la chica bajo los suyos. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de sus manos sobre su pecho.

Y lo peor, era que le había gustado.

"_¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"_

-.-

—¿Tienes algo que contarme? —musitó Alice, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. La carretera estaba desierta, débilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Lo único que se veía eran las luces de la motocicleta de Alice y la estela de polvo y humo que dejaba detrás de ella.

—No tiene importancia —murmuró la otra chica.

—¿Segura? —dijo la albina, mirándola de reojo.

Alexa asintió contra su espalda y se pegó más a ella.

Todavía sentía el fantasmal contacto de los labios de Blackheart sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose sonrojar.

Después de todo, no eran problemas lo único que ella atraía.

¿Verdad?

* * *

**Notas finales: **Mmm, ¿qué puedo decir? Primero: Que el título exacto de este capítulo sería "Exceso". Pero me gusta más "X-Cess". Me hace recordar el nombre de una canción que me encanta.

Segundo: Este capítulo me dio muchísimo trabajo. Me cuesta un poco mantener la historia lineal y sin cosas incoherentes. Y por sobre todo, abusar del fluff. Tengo la sensación de que me está quedando algo OoC. No sé, díganme en los reviews. .-.

¿Notaste los guiños de nuevo? Sí, le hice varios guiños a otra de mis películas favoritas –pero por la música, eh-: The Craft. ¿No la han visto? *se escandaliza si no la han visto (?)*

Me he dado cuenta de que las vivencias de Alexa son un tanto parecidas a las mías con respecto a mi vida social. Sí, mi vida social es una basura –primero porque soy misántropa. Y segundo porque siempre se me pega gente muy… _Especial_, nótese el sarcasmo-. En fin, este pequeño párrafo a nadie le importa, lo sé. LOL (?)

Humm, este capítulo quedó más largo. Desearía que los otros quedaran igual. Anyway…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, ponquecitos, amenazas de muerte, howlers humeantes (?), granizados, batidos, SweeTarts, lo que quieran (?) –¿abuso de golosinas? No, ¿quién dijo?- en los reviews. El botón azul los llama~ [chan, chan, chaaaan~~].

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	5. Abrasado

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es un chiste? Ni Blackheart ni el resto de personajes de Ghost Rider son míos. Si Blackheart lo fuese, yo sería JODIDAMENTE feliz. Solamente Alexa y el resto de personajes no-canon, el fic y la idea son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **¡Quinto capítulo! Wow, ha pasado una semana –prácticamente- desde que actualicé. En fin, hice un bonito dibujo de Blackheart y Alexa. El link está en mi perfil si deseas verlo.

Estoy aprovechando mi poco tiempo libre. Estoy saturadísima de tareas, y de hecho debería estar haciendo varios análisis para Lenguaje –y heme aquí-. Quiero, como ha sido hasta ahora, dedicarle este capítulo a mi fiel lectora, Faiwill. Ella sabe que la quiero y que algún día la secuestraré~(?)

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Palabras obscenas. Tono malsonante. Hay una escenita bastante subida de tono. Eso es todo.

**Música: **¿No había dicho que era necesaria la música? ¿No? ¡Entérense!:

_Shakira – Ciega, Sordomuda: _ www . youtube watch?v = B3gbisdtJnA&ob=av2e[Esta es la canción que suena en la radio y que tararea Alexa]

_Five Finger Death Punch – Hard to See: _ www . youtube watch?v = h5LAs2TrUEU

_Sarah Brightman - Harem: _ www . youtube watch?v = UhffB1Bl_sY

**Summary:** _Un demonio no puede dejarse llevar por las emociones. Corre el riesgo de convertirse en un ser humano._

* * *

"_No puedo explicar lo que enfrento_

_No puedo explicar por qué es tan difícil para mí._

_(Five Finger Death Punch – Hard to See)"_

"_La pasión para el hombre es un torrente; para la mujer, un abismo_. (_Concepción Arenal)"_

* * *

**V**

**Abrasado**

_** —**__Una nueva oleada de asesinatos se ha desatado en toda Nueva York. Se cree que es el mismo asesino en serie relacionado con la masacre en el desierto hace veinte años. Las autoridades no han querido dar más detalles al respecto, pero se cree que…_

_ Johnny observó la televisión y las fotografías de los cadáveres. La respiración de Roxanne se cortó súbitamente y su mirada se clavó en la del motociclista, completamente horrorizada._

_ —Es él…_

_ El motociclista apretó los puños y asintió._

_**Él **__había vuelto._

**-.-**

Johnny abrió los ojos, desperezándose, al escuchar movimiento en la cocina. Ladeó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Roxanne y sonrió al verla aún dormida. Bostezó y se estiró, cuidando de no despertarla.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Se sorprendió de ver a Alexa atareada cocinando.

—¿Se está acabando el mundo? —murmuró desde la puerta. Alexa ladeó su cabeza y lo miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No Johnny. Es que estoy de muy buen humor.

—Ah. Y, ¿por eso es que estás cocinando?

—En realidad —dijo ella parpadeando repetidamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Johnny ladeó la cabeza en dirección al sartén y volvió a bostezar.

—¿Y qué cocinas?

—Panqueques.

—Pero a ti no te gustan los panqueques —dijo el motociclista arqueando una ceja.

—Pero a ustedes sí.

Alexa siguió tarareando una canción que estaba sonando en la radio, moviendo sus hombros rítmicamente. Johnny se cruzó de brazos e intentó no bostezar de nuevo.

—¿Estás cantando en español?

Alexa asintió sin dejar de cantar. Los ojos de Johnny se abrieron como platos y un tic se anidó en su ojo derecho casi al instante.

Casi corrió hacia su habitación. Se inclinó sobre la cama y zarandeó suavemente a Roxanne.

—Roxy… —susurró sin dejar de zarandearla— Roxy, despierta.

La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó ampliamente.

—Humm… ¿Qué ocurre, Johnny?

—Alexa está cocinando.

—Mmm… Qué bueno —musitó ella, intentando cubrirse con las cobijas de nuevo.

—Está cocinando panqueques.

—Qué bueno que le gusten…

Johnny jadeó, exasperado. Volvió a zarandear a Roxanne, ganándose una adormilada mirada asesina de su parte.

—Johnny, déjala tranquila. Es bueno que esté cocinando panqueques.

—Está cantando en español.

Los ojos de Roxanne se abrieron de golpe. Se levantó bruscamente, agarrando su bata y mirando a Johnny hizo una mueca de horror.

—Está cantando en español. Está escuchando la radio.

Roxanne se llevó las manos al rostro con horror y volvió a mirar al motociclista con expresión de completo susto.

—¿Eso significa…?

—Sí…

—Oh dios…

—Sí… A Alexa le gusta alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus dientes castañearon de rabia. Su reflejo en el espejo le devolvía exactamente la misma expresión que estaba en su rostro. Su mano se levantó y destrozó el espejo de un puñetazo.

Su piel no sangró –como era de esperarse-. Observó sus nudillos y las venas allí marcadas. Sentía la furia corriendo como fuego líquido por sus venas.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos de su reflejo. Parecían hechos de hielo líquido. Su mirada vagó hacia el reflejo del cadáver arrojado en un rincón de la habitación. Su piel lucía azul y agrietada.

Estaba siendo descuidado. Demasiado descuidado. Oh, ¿cómo no serlo? Estaba furioso. Demasiado furioso. Si no actuaba ya, _**él**_ lo encontraría.

Sus puños se apretaron, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel y su mirada se oscureció.

Ya había dejado que eso avanzara demasiado.

Esa noche todo terminaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había luna llena y su luz se colaba por las ventanas abiertas de aquella habitación.

Allí estaba, _oh_, qué desprevenida.

Ingenua, sí. Qué ingenua era.

Una fina niebla se coló dentro de la habitación y fue tomando forma. La silueta oscura de aquel demonio se hizo notar entre la suave oscuridad. Los ojos azules como témpanos brillaron peligrosamente y sus labios se ensancharon en una macabra sonrisa.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, saboreando cada segundo. Su sobretodo ondeaba con la brisa. El frío en el ambiente le confería un carácter demasiado _**especial**_ a lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Aquella fémina dormía tranquilamente, con sus brazos enroscados en su almohada. Una expresión de absoluta paz estaba cernida sobre aquel rostro. Blackheart casi gruñó.

Aquello era aberrante. Debía ser machacado, destruido, _**lacerado**_.

_**Violado**_.

Sus dedos apartaron cuidadosamente la manta. Automáticamente la chica comenzó a tiritar. Blackheart sonrió y se subió a la cama, arrodillándose encima de ella. Una de sus manos vagó por su cuello, detallando aquellos frágiles huesos. Podía quebrarla allí, sin darle oportunidad a gritar. Sus poderes fluyeron y la piel de Alexa fue volviéndose azul muy lentamente. La respiración de la muchacha se aceleró y su cuerpo se movió en un espasmo suave.

El demonio gruñó levemente y se dejó caer sobre las caderas femeninas, sintiendo cómo aquel cuerpo se hundía bajo su peso. El ceño tranquilo de ella se frunció levemente. Su respiración se había acelerado aún más, y ahora su pecho subía y bajaba, luchando por aire. Ahora ya no era un trozo de su cuello el que estaba azul. Su piel se oscurecía progresivamente, haciendo burbujear una carcajada en la garganta de Blackheart.

Uno de sus dedos índices recorrió con lentitud la curvatura de su nariz, llegando hasta sus labios. Se detuvo allí por unos segundos, sintiendo el aliento caliente envolver la piel de su dedo. Con la yema, delineó suavemente la forma de sus labios y bajó hasta su barbilla, volviendo de nuevo al cuello. Un gemido lo sacó de sus dilaciones. Repentinamente, la chica había comenzado a respirar aún más rápido y había comenzado a apretar la almohada con sus dedos. Su espalda hizo un intento de arquearse –frustrado por su peso encima de ella-. Y él no lograba comprender qué le ocurría.

La muchacha gimió de nuevo, esta vez más audiblemente. Y el demonio se quedó estático cuando los gemidos de ella comenzaron a cobrar la forma de un nombre.

De _**su **_nombre.

Las mejillas azuladas se colorearon suavemente, oscureciéndolas. Blackheart sabía qué era eso, ¿cómo no saberlo? Otro gemido, esta vez acompañado de un suspiro. Su nombre escapaba de los labios femeninos una y otra vez. El cuerpo debajo de él se movía espasmódicamente y, _oh_, él incluso dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió un roce justo _ahí_.

El demonio abrió sus ojos, completamente horrorizado. _Tenía _que irse. Era ahora o nunca…

—_B-Blackheart…_

Y él ahogó un gemido al sentir un intenso pero fugaz roce _ahí_. Apartó las manos de la muchacha, haciendo que su piel volviera su color original, haciendo notar el color rojizo de sus mejillas. Notó que su respiración seguía igual de agitada y, _ay joder_, ¿acaso no podía dejar de moverse?

Sus piernas se estiraron, haciendo que su pelvis se separara levemente de las caderas femeninas. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, intentando recobrar la compostura.

Compostura que se fue al carajo cuando sintió a la muchacha moverse debajo de él. _Ah_, tenía muy claro qué era lo que estaba soñando. Y a una pequeñísima e ínfima parte de él le divertía eso. Pero la mayor parte de su ser estaba rogando a gritos el dejarse caer sobre ella y dejarse llevar por _lo mismo_.

Las piernas de la chica no dejaban de moverse, rozando suavemente los muslos del demonio. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, cediendo al instinto animal que lo estaba atormentando. Sus brazos aprisionaron la cabeza a ambos lados de la almohada y se curvaron para acercarlo más a ella.

Blackheart estaba consciente de que su semblante era el de un animal quemado y herido. Su respiración se había acelerado al igual que la de ella. Y eso no era bueno.

Los labios femeninos seguían entreabiertos, soltando gemidos y suspiros cada segundo. Sus dientes mordieron sus propios labios y se lengua se paseó por ellos, relamiéndolos. Se sentía hambriento, _excesivamente _hambriento. Y no precisamente de "comida".

Maldiciéndose internamente, no hizo nada por evitar que su propio rostro bajara hasta el de ella y aprisionara sus labios entre los suyos. Su lengua se deslizó tímida dentro de aquella boca, acariciando la de ella suavemente. Sus codos bajaron hasta hacerlo recostarse completamente de aquel cuerpo femenino. Sus piernas se abrieron, haciendo que no todo su peso cayera sobre ella. No hizo nada por evitar los gemidos que burbujeaban en su garganta y entrecerró los ojos, maldiciendo. A ella, a sí mismo. A…

Cuando sintió que aquellos ojos se entreabrían, logró recuperar su compostura y desaparecerse, escondiéndose entre la oscuridad de los rincones más apartados de la habitación.

La vio suspirar, cerrar los ojos de nuevo y levantarse con un ademán apresurado hacia el baño. Escuchó el cerrojo deslizarse en la puerta. Se situó afuera del baño y cerró los ojos, escuchando los jadeos y los suaves gemidos. Para ella, eso aún no había terminado. Y podía sentir también lo avergonzada que estaba. Apretó los puños y volvió a convertirse en niebla, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era un simple íncubo. ¡Jamás sería un vulgar y simple íncubo!

Su puño se cerró y se estrelló contra la pared, que se desintegró bajo su tacto, dejando un agujero bastante prominente. Chasqueó la lengua y miró su reflejo en los trozos que aún colgaban del espejo.

Sus ojos estaban nublados. Estaba sudando frío. Y temblaba, por sobre todo estaba temblando.

Casi gritó de furia, de frustración.

Y de _dolor_.

"_¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… ¿Qué puedo decir? El exceso de té me saca cosas extrañísimas.

No tengo gran cosa que decir. Excepto que, sí. No lo nieguen: El ser humano hace idioteces cuando está idiotizado –valga la redundancia- por alguien. ¿Yo? Yo tarareo canciones infantiles y comienzo a actuar más hostil de lo normal.

Sabri, espero que estés feliz. ¬¬

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, ponquecitos, howlers humeantes (?), granizados, SweeTarts, lo que quieran (?) –¿abuso de golosinas y chucherías? No, ¿quién dijo?- en los reviews. El botón azul los llama~ [chan, chan, chaaaan~~].

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	6. Bruma

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es un chiste? Ni Blackheart ni el resto de personajes de Ghost Rider son míos. Si Blackheart lo fuese, yo sería JODIDAMENTE feliz. Solamente Alexa y el resto de personajes no-canon, el fic y la idea son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **¡Sexto capítulo! Demonios, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. ¿Qué puedo decir? La universidad me ha tenido realmente ocupada. Eso y mi consecuente estrés por las dos novelas originales que he estado escribiendo –que van a paso de tortuga. Odio eso-.

Estoy aprovechando mi escaso tiempo libre. Estoy saturadísima de tareas, y de hecho debería estar haciendo varios análisis para Dibujo, Historia y Aprendizaje Basado en Procesos. Pero heme aquí. ¡Tengo que aprovechar los dos días sin clases que tengo!

Quiero, como ha sido hasta ahora, dedicarle este capítulo a mi fiel lectora, Faiwill. Ella sabe que la quiero un montón. Poco tiempo de conocernos, pero ya la aprecio mucho. ¡Joder, por tu culpa cada vez que mencionan a España en Historia del Arte me emociono! [seh, mírame feo xD].

También se lo dedico a Sabri. Mujer, espero algún día leer algo tuyo, joder *la mira asesinamente (?)*.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Palabras obscenas. Tono malsonante. Hay una escenita algo subida de tono. Eso es todo.

**Música: **¿No había dicho que era necesaria la música? ¿No? ¡Entérense!:

_Proto - Monkey: _ www . youtube watch?v = t7NTG - mOEYY

_Screamin' Jay Hawkins – I Put A Spell On You: _ www . youtube watch?v = PwXai-sgM-s

_Air - Photograph: _ www . youtube watch?v = F8SGNEi _ doA

_The Bangles – Hazy Shade of Winter: _ www . youtube watch?v = NFRx4PkXeVM

_Gothminister – Devil: _ www . youtube watch?v = eBEAaMMFTe8

_London After Midnight - The Bondage Song (unchained mix): _ www . youtube watch?v = Xz5RQnHNjcc

**Summary:** _Se había quitado un peso de encima. Pero, ¿por qué lo hería en demasía su reacción?_

* * *

"_Niña inocente,  
pensabas que me conocías.  
Comprendiste mi forma de ser,  
mis oscuras necesidades.  
La caza no es la sensación que estoy buscando.  
Quiero "la muerte",  
"la conquista"  
"ser tu amo"._

_(London After Midnight - The Bondage Song)"_

"_Un error es tanto más peligroso cuanta más cantidad de verdad contenga.__ (__Henry F. Amiel__)"_

* * *

**VI**

**Bruma**

_Era la quinta vez esa semana que se transformaba en el Vengador Fantasma. Y ya comenzaba a causar estragos –de nuevo- en él. Y, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer Roxanne que no fuese sentir impotencia?_

_ Tenía ganas de ocultar a su hija. Llevarla al último rincón del mundo._

_ Donde __**Él**__ jamás la encontrara._

**-.-**

Lo cerrada lo había sacado de su padre.

Y lo terca también.

¡Rayos, qué frustrante era!

—Alexa, por amor de Dios. ¿Ya me dirás por quién estabas cantando en español y haciendo panqueques ayer? —exclamó Roxanne, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de la morena.

—Mamá, puedes tranquilizarte. No me gusta nadie. Ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

La mujer encaró a su hija con la mirada. Sus ojos echaban chispas, mientras que los de la menor estaban neutrales, perdidos en otra cosa.

—¡Por dios, Alexa! ¿Al menos me estás escuchando?

La muchacha la miró repentinamente con un súbito desconcierto. La mayor simplemente atinó a suspirar y a dejar caer su frente sobre sus manos.

—De acuerdo, Alexa. Te dejaré en paz por ahora. Pero sigo sin creerme eso —musitó yéndose y azotando la puerta contra la pared.

-.-

¿Cómo pedirle que la escuchara? ¿O que diera explicaciones?

Perfecto: ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior?

Había comido demasiado helado. Se había atragantado con chocolates… Y luego se había ido a la cama.

¿Verdad?

Entonces, ¿en dónde jodidos tenía sentido que ella hubiese tenido un sueño _–y vaya sueño_- con Blackheart?

O, no. Más explícitamente:

¿Cómo demonios esas sustancias habían recreado perfectamente la sensación de tener a Blackheart encima suyo, a apenas unos palmos de su rostro?

Alexa sacudió la cabeza. Agarró sus audífonos y se desconectó del mundo.

A veces, escuchar a Proto era la mejor manera de pensar en otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quedarse de noche, sola, en su casa era algo que realmente detestaba.

Estaba sentada en su cama con la vista fija en el televisor. Sus manos aferraban el cuenco con palomitas como si fuese un peluche.

—_¡Estás siendo acosada por un demonio!_

_ —Dejémonos de tonterías, Christine. Vámonos._

Mascaba palomitas como si el mundo se le fuera en ello. Había cerrado todas las ventanas y le había puesto el candado al ascensor. De acuerdo, era una bebé paranoica. Ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba viendo "Arrástrame al Infierno" por enésima vez. Sí, es verdad, la película había tenido una pésima taquilla. Pero a ella le asustaba –y le gustaba- bastante.

Y, justo cuando un demonio comenzaba a asustar a la protagonista, el comunicador del edificio, rechinó y sonó, haciendo que Alexa gritara y tirara el cuenco con palomitas al suelo.

La película continuó. La muchacha se levantó y se acercó al ascensor. Presionó el botón del comunicador y apretó su oreja contra el aparato.

—¿Sí?

—Alexa, soy yo. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿te importaría dejarme entrar? —casi maldijo. Era Crane.

Instintivamente se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Ahí estaba él, justo delante de la puerta del ascensor.

Realmente no quería verlo en ese momento. Pero, no podía ser tan infantil. ¿Quién sabe si luego él y Diana comenzaban a esparcir rumores en la universidad?

Regresó a la reja del ascensor y le quitó el candado. Se acercó al comunicador y musitó, sin muchas ganas:

—Sube.

Unos minutos después, la reja se abrió. Y, demonios, pese a que lo odiaba, no pudo evitar perder el aliento al verlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan atractivo ser tan detestable?

—¿Cómo estás? —musitó él arqueando una ceja.

—Preguntándome qué demonios haces aquí —dijo Alexa cruzándose de brazos.

Crane suspiró y suavizó su mirada. En la habitación de Alexa se escuchó un grito de la protagonista de la película que estaba viendo.

—¿Eso es _Arrástrame al Infierno_? —preguntó él con una mueca de sorpresa.

—Sí —dijo ella de manera cortante.

—A mí me encanta esa película.

—Qué bueno —dijo ella sin perder su expresión malhumorada.

Los ojos verdes de él se posaron en los grises de ella. Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo, sin dejar de mirarla. Alexa solo atinó a sonrojarse

—G-gracias —musitó, sorprendida y titubeante para su pesar, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Crane bajó la mirada, meditando por dónde iba a comenzar. Volvió a mirarla y se acercó un poco a ella.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió en el club-

—Es un bar —dijo Alexa interrumpiéndolo, intentando retomar su mirada de enojo. Crane asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Lo que sea. Lamento lo que ocurrió allí.

Alexa dio un paso hacia atrás, sin descruzar los brazos.

—No te preocupes. Me hicieron darme cuenta de lo zorra que es Diana y de lo patán que eres tú —replicó, girando su cuerpo hacia la cocina. Cosa que Crane le impidió al acercarse más a ella y atraparla entre sus brazos y la pared.

—Yo no soy un patán —musitó él con voz suave. Casi parecía el ronroneo de un gato.

—Sí lo eres, Crane —sentía su rostro demasiado cerca. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, rechazando la cercanía. Sus manos subieron hasta su pecho, intentando apartarle.

Sin éxito.

—No, no lo soy. ¿No me ves aquí pidiéndote disculpas?

_"Ay demonios…"_, pensó Alexa. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca. Si intentaba escapar, probablemente él la agarraría de los hombros o de los brazos. Y probablemente le haría daño.

Físicamente al menos. Porque ya le había hecho bastante daño psicológico.

Aprovechando el breve intervalo en el que se había quedado ella meditando, Crane aprovechó para acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarla, aprisionando su cintura con sus manos.

Y tal y como esperaba, ella se quedó lívida, sin saber qué hacer. Sus manos temblaban sobre su pecho, incapaces de moverse.

_"Por dios, Alexa. ¿Es que no lo captas? ¡Crane Shane te está besando! ¡El chico al que tanto veías durante doce años! ¡Besarlo fue lo que más quisiste hacer por más de cuatro años! ¡¿Y no piensas hacer nada? ¡¿Es que no te gusta?"_, vociferaba una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

Las manos de Crane bajaron hasta sus muslos, apretando su pelvis contra la de él. Y, _¡oh!_, ¿cómo ignorar ese bulto oprimiéndose contra ella? Gimió contra sus labios y se revolvió, intentando escapar. Se sintió desfallecer ante su intensidad, y podría jurar que sus piernas se habían vuelto de mantequilla.

—¿No te gusta? —susurró él, apartándose levemente de sus labios. Y sonrió mientras volvía a besarla, moviendo suavemente sus caderas contra las de ella, ahogando un gemido de placer.

_"No…"_

"_No me gusta"_, pensó ella.

Sus ojos parpadearon de entendimiento, dándole la fuerza a su boca para morderlo y a sus manos para separarse de él y estamparle una bofetada. El sabor a sangre se quedó en los labios de Alexa. Y esta vez fue el turno de Crane para quedarse estupefacto.

—¿Me mordiste?

Alexa corrió hacia la cocina y agarró una de las sillas, levantándola no sin cierto esfuerzo. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y la mancha de sangre seguía en sus labios.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó, sintiendo cómo un sollozo se anidaba en su pecho.

—¡Tú me mordiste! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres una zorra! —exclamó él, sin dejar de tocarse la mejilla donde ella lo había golpeado.

—¡Lárgate, Crane! —volvió a gritar, esta vez con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Los ojos verdes rezumaban furia y estupefacción. Un leve tic acudió a uno de ellos, sacudiéndolo momentáneamente. Crane rió entrecortadamente y caminó con parsimonia hacia el ascensor.

—Te veré luego en la universidad, _Alexa_ —musitó él, cerrando la reja del ascensor y diciendo su nombre con un veneno que él no sabía que existía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La motocicleta chirriaba. Tal vez demasiado. Su ceño se frunció automáticamente y un suspiro de fastidio escapó de sus labios.

Se bajó del asiento y le echó una ojeada rápida al vehículo. Dos neumáticos pinchados. Y cero gasolina.

Casi maldijo.

Su mano viajó a sus bolsillos. Y, _oh sorpresa_, su celular estaba descargado.

Ahí sí que maldijo. ¡Joder, ¿por qué siempre a ella? Primero el _peculiar _momento con Crane, ¡y ahora esto!

Miró a su alrededor. Realmente el estar a la mitad de la nada, en medio de una carretera empinada que bordeaba varios bosques, no le hacía ninguna gracia. ¿Puesto de gasolina? Ah sí, a diecisiete kilómetros.

"_Me cago en todo lo sagrado…"_, pensó.

Sacó una linterna del fondo del asiento y echó a correr por la ladera.

—Perfecto. Y ahora a esperar a que no me encuentre la Familia Manson.

-.-

Su cabello estaba pegado a su cuello y hombros. Tenía la certeza de tener las mejillas coloradas y estar bañada en sudor. Sentía que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento, que sus pulmones estaban demasiado apretados por culpa del corset y que el pantalón estaba quizás demasiado ajustado. Definitivamente su salida a "aclarar su mente" había resultado un fiasco.

La destartalada tienda lucía un ostentoso letrero en neón de _"24/7"_. Casi sintió como su alma –si ella creyera en eso de las almas-, regresaba a su cuerpo.

Un par de neumáticos, unas barras de cereal, aceite y algo de gasolina. Pagó y salió, arrastrando los pies, sin mucho ánimo de subir a pie todo lo que había bajado.

Y, _como por arte de magia_, _**él**_ estaba allí.

—Bonita Chopper —musitó ella.

Blackheart dejó la manguera de gasolina por una breve fracción de segundo. Al verla, una leve sonrisa se asomó en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para aparecer justo cuando más necesito de alguien? —dijo Alexa con una mirada divertida.

Una risa suave afloró de los labios del muchacho.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó él, volviendo a su labor.

—Neumáticos pinchados.

—Definitivamente tu mala suerte es inmensa.

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Repentinamente, el momento ocurrido un par de horas antes volvió a su cabeza. Y por alguna extraña razón, él frunció su ceño, como si estuviese muy enojado. Aferró con sus dedos el frasco de gasolina y tragó saliva.

—¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

—Salí a dar una vuelta.

Alexa esbozó una leve sonrisa y lo miró, sintiendo _algo _crecer en su pecho. Él la miró de reojo, sonriendo de manera divertida.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De acuerdo, la sensación era extraña.

Sus brazos se apretaron contra su cintura. Una helada brisa propia de Octubre le atontaba bastante los sentidos. Era extraño.

En la garganta de Blackheart murió una carcajada. Definitivamente los humanos siempre se brindaban a su_ destino _en bandeja de plata. Sentía la figura de la muchacha pegada a su espalda. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en él. Y él no sabía explicar la sensación que lo embargaba al saber que su plan iba a la perfección.

¡Ah!, pero tampoco podía explicar _qué _sensación era esa que lo había atontado brevemente al _leer _en su mente lo que había ocurrido con aquel estúpido llamado Crane.

-.-

—¿Dónde dejaste tu motocicleta? —gritó él por encima del sonido de varios claxons de los automóviles a su alrededor.

—En la cima de Mountain Cloud —respondió ella, alzando su voz para que él la escuchara.

Blackheart no le hacía ni mero caso a los semáforos, se metía como podía entre los huecos entre las filas de automóviles que encontraba. Y eso, por alguna razón, le resultó arriesgado. Y sexy.

Su expresión cambió al escuchar la carcajada que dejó escapar él, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando.

—Y, dime Blackheart, ¿casualmente te paseabas por Mountain Cloud Avenue esta noche?

La espalda de él se tensó inmediatamente, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a ella.

—Más o menos —respondió él sin apartar la vista de la calle que subía hacia la colina.

—¿Más o menos? —repitió ella. Asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de él y comenzó a mirar hacia adelante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Blackheart.

—Nada. Simplemente se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez estuvieses secuestrándome.

—¿Y eso te molestaría? —dijo él sin esforzarse por esconder su tono divertido.

—No realmente —dijo, mientras sonreía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Está lista —dijo él, terminando de cambiar los neumáticos. Alexa simplemente lo miraba, con cierta timidez.

—Gracias —musitó, bastante cohibida. Se sentía algo boba por haber dejado que él tocara su motocicleta. No le dejaba a cualquiera tocar su Harley deportiva. Pero él no era "_cualquiera"_, ¿verdad?—. Eres bueno con las motocicletas —continuó, desviando la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Él sonrió. _"Claro, niña ingenua. De algo me sirven los humanos que asesino"_.

—Gracias.

Alexa hizo una mueca con los labios, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Él simplemente se acercó a ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad te paseabas por casualidad por Mountain Cloud Avenue? —musitó ella de repente.

La mirada de Blackheart cambió a una de sorpresa. Ya le molestaba que ella insistiera tanto en el tema.

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Es que me resulta muy curioso-

Los dedos de él se posaron sobre sus labios, silenciándola.

—Tú siempre tan curiosa.

_"¿Por qué rayos los hombres gustan de hacer esto?"_, pensó, haciendo una mueca con sus labios y ladeando su rostro, apartándolo de sus manos.

Y él casi gruñó de frustración. _"Deja de complicarlo todo, carajo…"_, pensó bastante irritado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Alexa simplemente bajó su mirada, pensativa. Tenía la mirada bastante triste.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Realmente no se lo esperaba, pese a estarle leyendo el pensamiento desde hacía bastante rato.

—¿Cómo que qué eres para mí? Eres una chica. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

_"Bravo. ¿Por qué todos los hombres son así?"_, pensó ella, bastante enfurruñada.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué? —_"Humanos. Todo lo complican porque piden demasiadas malditas explicaciones"_.

Blackheart subió una de sus manos a sus mejillas y acunó su rostro contra ella. Alexa entonces, suspiró, sin saber si de cansancio o de tristeza.

Y el demonio casi se sorprendió al leer lo que divagaba su cabeza. "_Dios, que me bese. No sé lo que estoy diciendo. No sé qué estoy haciendo… Quiero que me bese ya"_.

—Esto. Haces demasiadas cosas… No sé qué pensar, Blackheart-

—Hablas demasiado —dijo él, interrumpiéndola y posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Esta vez sí se lo esperaba. _Y sí que lo quería_. Subió sus manos hasta su cuello y se abrazó a él, correspondiendo el beso y sintiendo cómo las manos de él se quedaban en su cintura.

_"Bingo…"_, pensó Blackheart. Ahora podía asesinarla, pero no causaría el impacto que él quería. Johnny tenía que sufrir, claro que sí…

Pero, _ah_, ¿cómo explicar esa deliciosa sensación que le oprimía el pecho?

—¡Alexa!

Ambos se separaron instantáneamente. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos al ver quién había gritado su nombre. O mejor dicho, _quiénes_.

—Y luego la zorra soy yo. ¡Mírate! ¿Conoces al menos a este chico? —inquirió Diana, con las manos en jarras en su cintura.

Crane tenía los ojos crispados de furia. Apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza, que la piel de los nudillos estaba marcada y roja.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —atinó a decir Alexa. Estaba demasiado sorprendida. Y asustada, por sobre todo estaba muy asustada. Pero no sabía por qué.

Diana continuó vociferando, hasta el punto en el que Alexa sintió a sus oídos embotarse, como si estuviesen tapados o llenos de algodón. Le parecía que el tiempo avanzaba en cámara lenta. Pero no sabría explicar por qué.

Hasta que ladeó su cabeza hacia Blackheart y lo vio fruncir el ceño. Su mirada destilaba furia y sus ojos parecían dos discos de fuego azul. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando, en un parpadeo, él había logrado situarse frente a la castaña y le había sujetado la cabeza con ambas manos. Su piel se tiñó de azul, y Alexa fue testigo de cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a marchitarse, hasta que cayó lívido en los brazos de Blackheart, quien sonrió sádicamente y lo arrojó lejos.

—Ya estoy jodidamente harto de ustedes. Son peor que una piedra en el zapato. Son más asquerosos y repugnantes de lo que había pensado. Y tú —dijo señalando a Crane, que estaba con su rostro congelado en una mueca de absoluto horror— Me has colmado la paciencia.

El de ojos verdes ahogó un grito de horror y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, cayéndose sobre sus talones automáticamente. Retrocedió rápidamente sin poder levantarse y casi aulló al ver a Blackheart sobre él, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos al igual que hizo con Diana. Su piel se coloreó de azul y se agrietó, hasta que sus párpados se entornaron y sus ojos se apagaron.

— _Bon navigatione, culus_—musitó en latín, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sus ojos azules se suavizaron. Blackheart se giró lentamente, solo para ver a la asustada chica intentando prender su motocicleta, sin éxito alguno. Suspiró de molestia. Había mandado su plan al carajo.

—¿A dónde vas, Alexa? —dijo él, calmadamente.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de horror.

—Oh, no pensarás que pienso quedarme aquí con… Con… —sus labios titubearon. Estaba en shock y se le notaba muy a leguas— ¡No pienso quedarme aquí contigo!

—Oh, por favor, Alexa. ¿No te alegra que lo haya hecho?

¿Que si le alegraba? Demonios, muchísimo. Tenía muchísimas ganas de echarse a reír y gritar _"¡Se lo merecen!"_. Pero, ea, la moral le impedía hacer eso.

—Sí te alegra —susurró Blackheart, sonriendo. Las mejillas de Alexa se colorearon de rosado mientras sus ojos se entornaban. Sus manos se apretaron, sus uñas enterrándose en su piel. Se apartó de la motocicleta al ver que el chico se acercaba a ella. Casi suspiró.

¿Por qué debía verse tan hermoso aun cuando tuviese las manos manchadas –literalmente- de sangre? ¿Por qué, aun sabiendo que era un monstruo, le resultaba tremendamente atractivo? ¡Rayos!

—¿Entonces aun así te resulto atractivo?

—¡Por amor de dios, deja de leer mi mente! ¿Qué rayos eres? —gritó, con los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente.

—Alexa, ¿sigues siendo atea? —dijo él, sonriendo seductoramente.

—Oh, ya lo creo que no —dijo ella sin bajar su tono de voz. Blackheart dejó escapar una risita, sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—¿No estabas a punto de huir?

—Me gustaría primero saber qué eres tú —replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Adivínalo. Dime una teoría —dijo él, esta vez sonriendo socarronamente.

—¿Un vampiro?

—Muy cliché. ¿Has leído demasiado a Bram Stoker?

—¿Un íncubo?

—Demasiado degradante. No.

—¿Un djinn?

—No luzco como un demonio de la mitología semítica, ¿o sí? —dijo Blackheart arqueando una ceja.

—Eso no lo podría decir yo. No estudio eso —musitó Alexa, sin perder su mirada de recelo.

—Sigue adivinando. No es tan difícil.

—¿Un demonio a secas? —aventuró ella.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en la comisura de los labios de Blackheart. Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, asintiendo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y su mirada era sombría.

—El Príncipe del Infierno, en realidad.

La boca de Alexa se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Asintió e inhaló profundamente. Su mente estaba en blanco, y Blackheart casi pudo jurar que iba a desmayarse.

Hasta que la vio casi reventar la llave, encendiendo la motocicleta de sopetón y subiéndose en el asiento con rapidez. Ni siquiera lo miró, le dio un empujón al pedal y arrancó, perdiéndose cuesta abajo.

-.-

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos de la sorpresa. Realmente no se lo esperaba.

Podría haberla seguido. Podría haberla hecho caer de la motocicleta.

Pero, bleh. ¿Para qué? No ganaba nada. Su plan se había ido al carajo.

¿Y qué? Tenía otra alternativa para continuar con el objetivo original. Fingir ser humano ya no resultaría. Pero ese no era su único as bajo la manga.

Estaba satisfecho. Al menos se había quitado una molestia y un peso de encima.

Pero, _oh,_ ¿por qué no podía evitar sentirse _herido_ al ver su rechazo hacia lo que era?

Condenada humana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_¡Estás siendo acosada por un demonio!_

_ —Dejémonos de tonterías, Christine. Vámonos._

Tal vez sí era cierto.

Apretó la almohada, sin saber si debía llorar. O reír. O gritar, o suplicar -¿a quién?-, si aullar o chillar.

Simplemente no podía. Estaba asustada, sí.

Pero en el fondo, estaba fascinada. Todavía recordaba la manera en que se había marchitado el rostro de Crane bajo el toque de _**él**_. Casi rió.

_"Qué fascinante criatura…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… ¿Qué puedo decir? Golosinas, golosinas. Me sacan cosas raras. Al igual que las películas de terror. Me he viciado a "_La Mujer de Negro_", what can I say~?

"_Bon navigatione, culus" _significa "Buen viaje, imbécil" en el francés-español al latín. O al menos eso dice el traductor de Google. Hubiese sido feliz si me hubiesen dado Latín en el colegio.

Este capítulo me ha salido largo, joder. ¿Han visto la película "Yes Man!"? Si la han visto, probablemente reconocerán el guiño que le hice en cierta partecita.

"_Arrástrame al Infierno"_ es una película que me gusta. Sí, está saturada de clichés y situaciones desconcertantes. Pero, no lo sé. Aun así me gusta. Maybe I'm craaaazy~!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, ponquecitos, howlers humeantes (?), granizados, SweeTarts, lo que quieran (?) –¿abuso de golosinas y chucherías? No, ¿quién dijo?- en los reviews. El botón azul los llama~ [chan, chan, chaaaan~~].

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	7. Láudano

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es un chiste? Ni Blackheart ni el resto de personajes de Ghost Rider son míos. Si Blackheart lo fuese, yo sería JODIDAMENTE feliz. Solamente Alexa y el resto de personajes no-canon, el fic y la idea son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **¡Séptimo capítulo! Tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy aprovechando mi escaso tiempo libre. Estoy saturadísima de tareas. Pero heme aquí. ¡Tengo que aprovechar los dos días sin clases que tengo!

Quiero, como ha sido hasta ahora, dedicarle este capítulo a mi fiel lectora, Faiwill. Ella sabe que la quiero. :3

También se lo dedico a mi futura médico [¿se le puede decir "médica"? #ForeverIgnorante] de cabecera: Sabri. Mujer, acá tienes, cheeee~~ ¬.¬ (?) xD

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Palabras obscenas. Tono malsonante. Hay algo de fluff –en algún momento tendría que poner fluff, no me miren feo- y una escenita medio fuerte. Eso es todo, supongo.

**Música: **¿No había dicho que era necesaria la música? ¿No? ¡Entérense!:

_Diary of Dreams – The Wedding: _ www . youtube watch?v = kocctvP0Azo

_Siouxsie & the Banshees – Face to Face: _ www . youtube watch?v = hc8TEAOyc3k

_Eths – Bulimiarexia: _ www . youtube watch?v = ZBQZU4cdM-o [Esta es la primera canción que suena en la discoteca y de la que Alice compara a Alexa con la mujer del vídeo. No con la vocalista (Candice), ojo]

_Terminal Choice – Keine Macht: _ www . youtube watch?v = XyZH7Wv1cmA&feature = related [Segunda canción que suena en la discoteca]

_Gary Numan - Haunted: _ www . youtube watch?v = 8579wjzQHEk

_HB – It is Time: _ www . youtube watch?v = MvoO4deq-L4

_Skillet – Monster: _ www . youtube watch?v = 8ib5PZC8MVc [Vean este. Es un AMV de Blackheart con dicha canción]

_Ian Hunter – Good Man in a Bad Time: _ www . youtube watch?v = GIdQFuxIO_Y

_Mummy Calls - Beauty Has Her Way: _ www . youtube watch?v = MpUcdyfJ1aM

_Zero 7 – The Road: _ www . youtube watch?v = 6AASt76pQKQ

**Summary:** _Tenía que admitirlo. Se había convertido en una especie de analgésico a todo lo que le ocurría._

* * *

"_Espantoso juego el del amor, en el cual es preciso que uno de ambos jugadores pierda el gobierno de sí mismo.__ (__Charles Baudelaire__)_

* * *

**VII**

**Láudano**

_—No puedo hacer eso. Te mataría._

_ —Renacería, ¿no?_

_ —Pero tardaré demasiado tiempo en encontrarte._

_ Ella sonrió._

_ —No importa. Sé que me encontrarás._

_ Él la miró con los ojos llenos de súplica._

_ —Mi amor y mi odio por ti son infinitos. No lo olvides._

_ Y se derrumbó en sus brazos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad de la noche. El aire frío le embotaba los sentidos.

A pesar de saber de su mala suerte, se había montado en su Harley y ahora avanzaba en dirección al Dark Sanctuary, el bar donde ahora trabajaba Alice. No sabía por qué se sentía como ausente, como una especie de autómata.

No sentía miedo. Solo una ansiedad tremenda. Quería verlo, quería hacerle un millón de preguntas. Ah, ¿por qué había tenido que huir tan estúpidamente aquella vez? Se maldijo internamente, haciendo una mueca suave de desprecio. Las luces de la ciudad se veían algo opacas. No iluminaban prácticamente nada. La autopista estaba vacía.

Y Blackheart tenía dos semanas ya sin aparecerse milagrosamente.

-.-

—¿Muertos dices? —inquirió su prima, alzando la voz por encima de la música.

La estridente voz de Candice Clot se colaba por sus oídos, gritando el coro de "Bulimiarexia". Una de sus cejas se arqueó. Su prima lucía tan decaída como la mujer del vídeo que estaba en la pantalla sobre la barra.

—Sí, Liz. Están muertos —musitó Alexa dándole un largo trago al vaso de vodka en sus manos.

—Diablos —dijo, intentando lucir afectada. Pero no lo estaba. Estaba muy feliz de que aquellos dos al fin hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra—. ¿Y por eso no has dormido?

—¿Eh? —inquirió la morena, desconcertada.

—No nací ayer. Estás más ojerosa que de costumbre.

—Dios, no. No he dejado de dormir por eso.

—¿Entonces?

Alexa suspiró. Sus labios se entreabrieron, titubeando levemente. Parpadeó lentamente y miró a Alice de manera intensa. La albina solo atinó a mirarla con recelo.

—Liz, ¿tú eres atea o crees en Dios?

—Yo no creo en cosas que no puedo ver —replicó sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y en el Diablo?

—Bueno, eso es lo divertido —hizo una pausa y sirvió agua en un vaso—. No creo en Dios porque no he conocido gente demasiado buena. Pero creo en el Diablo porque conozco demasiada gente mala.

—Pero, ¿si crees en el Diablo no crees en Dios por igual? —insistió Alexa.

—Joder, Lexa. ¿Qué rayos te ocurrió? —dijo Alice arqueando una ceja y pasándole el vaso con agua.

—Liz, creo que todo lo que pensaba sobre la religión y sobre Dios es mentira. Creo que debo ir a la iglesia.

La albina frunció el ceño, extrañada. Le puso una mano en la frente a la morena, mirándola con extrañeza.

—¿Estás enferma, Blaze?

—Lizzie, no sé. Ya no sé qué creer.

—Pero siempre has detestado ir a la iglesia.

—Sí, bueno. No sé. Tal vez deba ir. Aunque no estoy muy segura a qué.

Alexa dejó un billete de diez dólares en la barra y agarró su bolso, girándose para irse.

—¡Alexa! —la aludida se giró con la mirada apagada. Alice se encogió de hombros—. No necesitas volver a la iglesia para creer en Dios. Recuerda lo que ambas solemos decir.

—"El problema no es Dios. Es su club de fans" —dijeron ambas al unísono. Alexa rió suavemente—. Tal vez tengas razón —meditó por una leve fracción de segundos y luego miró a su prima con una sonrisa, levemente animada—. No iré a la iglesia. Creo que los libros de Johnny me ayudarán con la cantidad de preguntas que tengo.

Hizo un gesto de despedida y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mirada estaba fija en la entrada del cementerio. Sabía que _**él **_entraría –o se aparecería- por allí en cualquier momento. El olor a azufre era demasiado obvio.

—Hijo mío. ¿De nuevo? —dijo una voz espectral que le heló los huesos al joven demonio de ojos azules y cabello negro.

Su boca se abrió de sorpresa al ver a la figura de su padre materializarse frente a sus ojos. Estaba apoyado en su bastón. Su expresión no era amenazante. Y eso le resultó tremendamente raro.

—Mefistófeles —musitó Blackheart, sintiendo su garganta tensarse ante cada letra de aquella simple palabra. El aludido bajó levemente la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

—Ha pasado tiempo, hijo mío.

Un escalofrío bajó por toda la espalda de Blackheart. Su padre no se veía amenazador, mucho menos furioso. ¡Rayos, qué frustrante era no poder leer sus pensamientos!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió el muchacho, no sin cierto temor en su voz.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, hijo mío —y, _joder_, no dejaba de repetir eso. Esas simples palabras ya lo estaban poniendo nervioso—. Veo que mi presencia te inquieta.

Blackheart no contestó. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció inconscientemente.

—No me engañas, viejo. Tú no estás acá simplemente para saber si llevo un sobretodo de piel de sabueso del infierno o simplemente el de piel humana.

—¿Y si así fuera? —replicó Mefistófeles.

—Te conozco demasiado bien —inquirió Blackheart, curveando sus labios en una mueca de desprecio. Su padre rió levemente.

—Tienes razón —admitió Mefistófeles—. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en escapar? Ya no existe el contrato de San Venganza-

—No, ya no existe —interrumpió Blackheart, recordando cómo el Vengador Fantasma había quemado todas esas almas dentro de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.

—Ni ya tienes interés por usurpar mi lugar, al parecer —continuó el mayor—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la Mirada de Penitencia de mi Vengador?

—Fueron almas lo que él quemó —replicó el menor—. Yo era Legión. Era tremendamente poderoso. Pero ahora —hizo una pausa, sintiendo oleadas de rencor fluir por su sangre como si fuesen fuego líquido—, solo soy Blackheart. Y yo no tengo un alma que quemar.

Mefistófeles sonrió ampliamente. Pero, en vez de ser una sonrisa a secas, era burlona y astuta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué noto algo tremendamente diferente en ti?

Blackheart frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Mefistófeles cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

—Hueles a avaricia —su cabeza se llenó con los pensamientos y recuerdos de su hijo. Los sentimientos de venganza, el odio hacia Johnny Blaze—. Hueles a soberbia —vio la imagen de Blackheart paseándose entre la marejada de personas en una discoteca, mirándolos a todos con súbito desprecio—. A muerte —esta vez, acudió a él la imagen del motociclista, de los maleantes en el callejón. De una muchacha de cabello castaño ("_Vaya zorra"_, pensó). De un chico de cabello negro y asustados ojos verdes. Y súbitamente se desconcertó al sentir el último recuerdo llegar a su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa—. ¿A necesidad?

Y Blackheart contemplaba horrorizado aquello. Necesitaba huir, escapar. No podía, no podía…

—¿Quién es la muchacha de cabello negro y ojos grises, _Blackheart_? —musitó Mefistófeles, haciendo un frío hincapié en su nombre. Los labios del aludido se entreabrieron de sorpresa, y no pudo más que apretar los puños.

—Se llama Alexa.

—¡Una humana! —escupió el Señor del Infierno. Golpeó el suelo con su bastón al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía con asco— ¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo, el Príncipe del Infierno, sienta necesidad por una humana?

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar Blackheart. Sentía miedo, demasiado miedo—. Es decir, claro que siento necesidad. ¿No viste mis intenciones?

—¿Intenciones? —repitió Mefistófeles sin abandonar su expresión.

—Sí, padre. Venganza.

—¿Contra quién?

—Contra el Vengador Fantasma —y Blackheart hizo uso de aquel recurso mejor conocido como la adulación—. ¿No lo odias también? Esa es mi necesidad. Venganza. Él está contra ti también, _padre_ —dijo esto último con un tono levemente dulzón.

—¿Venganza? —repitió Mefistófeles. Esta vez una mirada de leve entendimiento se anidó en su rostro—. Yo espero que no sean mentiras, hijo mío.

—No lo es, padre. Estoy acercándome a esa humana para vengarme. Para _vengarnos_ de aquel maldito Vengador Fantasma… —hizo una pausa, respirando pausadamente. Una leve mueca de desprecio acudió a sus labios, deformándolos por un segundo ante el nombre que iba a pronunciar—. Johnny Blaze.

—Demuéstralo, hijo mío —murmuró Mefistófeles en tono sombrío—. Demuéstralo y te creeré.

—Dalo por hecho —hizo una pausa. Suspiró y continuó—, padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Pueden sentarse, los que puedan.

Alexa se sentó rápidamente a la orden del sacerdote. El resto de las personas al lado de ella hicieron lo propio. Llevaban lo que iba de misa mirándola con recelo por su ropa. La chica cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en aquello.

Era lo que se había ganado por regresar a la iglesia, en vez de no ir a casa directamente.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y los fijó al frente. No en la alta figura del anciano sacerdote, no. Sino en la estatua de Jesús crucificado que estaba al fondo del altar. Sus ojos detallaron la minuciosidad y las pequeñas manchas de sangre pintadas en sus brazos, torso, piernas y cabeza. La expresión de dolor le parecía falsa, no le evocaba nada.

_"¿Eres tú real?"_, pensó. Su pecho se debatía entre incertidumbre y recelo. Había algo que la impulsaba a huir, a escapar. No soportaba tanta hipocresía juntada dentro de un mismo sitio.

—Él nos perdona. Él nos ayuda. Él nos ampara… —decía el sacerdote. Y ella quería creer que era así.

Pero, _no podía_. Su padre las había abandonado a ella y a su madre. Su mejor amiga la había traicionado. Y ahora estaba muerta.

No sabía qué hacer, a dónde acudir. Pero tenía la certeza de que aquel no era su lugar.

Demasiado odio, demasiado recelo. Las miradas hacia ella, las muecas del sacerdote cuando ella entró a la iglesia. Todo, todo, todo…

Sus manos viajaron hacia el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello y lo arrancaron con un suave esfuerzo. Las cuentas resbalaron del hilo, diseminándose y perdiéndose en la inmensidad de las baldosas color marrón de la iglesia. Las miradas de sus compañeros de banco, así como la del sacerdote, viajaron automáticamente hacia ella. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el plateado dije de la cruz adornada con cristales falsos, sus dedos la apretaron momentáneamente, aflojándose luego.

La mano que sostenía el dije se giró hacia el suelo y dejó caer la cruz.

Los tacones de las botas resonaron en la iglesia, haciendo un eco demasiado sonoro para su gusto. No le había importado salir por el centro, sin siquiera hacer una reverencia por cortesía ante el altar.

Unos segundos después, que parecieron pasar en cámara lenta, Alexa había salido de la iglesia con los ojos apagados y llenos de lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había algo de amenazador en la oscuridad del callejón. Demonios, ¿qué hacía allí?

No recordaba siquiera cómo había terminado en aquel callejón. Simplemente recordaba haber salido de la iglesia, caminar hacia el frente, las luces… Y luego aquel callejón.

Oh demonios, ¿por qué siempre terminaba sola en un oscuro callejón?

-.-

"_Ahí la tienes. Ve por ella"_, había susurrado aquella gutural voz en su cabeza. No supo por qué, pero tenía la imperante sensación de que _debía_ hacerle caso.

—¿A dónde vas, guapa?

-.-

Se tensó automáticamente. Sus puños se cerraron y apretaron instintivamente. _"No de nuevo, por favor…"_, rogó. Sintió el miedo crecer dentro de ella y casi rompió a llorar.

Nadie la salvaría. No esa vez. ¿Por qué había huido de la iglesia así? ¿Por qué no se había quedado allí? ¿Por qué…?

Sintió una navaja apretarse contra su cuello. Cerró los ojos y maldijo. Al tipo, a sí misma, a su impulsividad, a…

Ya ni sabía a qué o quién maldecir. Rogó porque lo que le fuese hacer fuese rápido. Cuando sintió una mano subir por sus muslos y desabrochar su cinturón, ahogó un sollozo.

_"Oh por dios… Que alguien… Que…"_

—¡Has lo que tengas que hacer ya! —gritó, dejándose llevar por el miedo. Rompió a llorar y escuchó unas carcajadas. La navaja se apartó de su cuello y bajó por todo su pecho, haciendo que el filo cortara la suave tela de su camiseta negra.

—Si no gritas, será más placentero —inquirió el desconocido.

"_Que sea rápido. Que sea rápido. Que sea…"_

-.-

—Bien hecho, hijo mío. Esa será la punta del iceberg —había musitado Mefistófeles, bastante satisfecho con lo que veía. Sus labios estaban curveados en una amplia sonrisa, demasiado orgulloso de lo que veía.

Sin embargo, el joven demonio a su lado no lograba sentirse igual.

—Sí… Gracias, padre… —musitó él.

Envueltos en las sombras, podían ver todo lo que ocurría. Como la muchacha no dejaba de llorar, impotente ante lo que le ocurría. _"¡Carajo!"_, había pensado él. _"¿Es que acaso no puedes defenderte? ¡Grita, patalea!"_

Sentía la rabia fluir por toda la boca de su estómago. Su orgullo de demonio le decía que no hiciese nada. Que simplemente disfrutase de la vista y del cómo una vida se arruinaba. Que saborease la delicia del dañar a un ser humano.

Oh, pero otro _algo_ le apremiaba a gritos que corriese a salvarla. Que no fuese un maldito, que no se quedase cruzado de brazos ante eso.

-.-

Su agresor dejó escapar un gemido en su oído, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus caderas contra su espalda baja. Sus ojos se apretaron de asco. Las lágrimas le escocían en las mejillas. Quería rogar, quería gritar por ayuda. Pero la voz no le salía.

Un suave, pero penetrante, aroma a azufre impregnaba el aire, dejándole los sentidos embotados. Casi creía que era un sueño…

Y ese pensamiento se afianzó al ver a una sombra avanzar hacia ella.

-.-

—¡Hey! —gritó. El desconocido se detuvo súbitamente y soltó a la chica, que aún seguía atontada. Su expresión le hubiese parecido cómica si no hubiese estado tan furioso.

Al contrario que los anteriores que habían intentado _algo _con ella, este huyó inmediatamente. Blackheart casi no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y tuvo unas increíbles ganas de gritarle _"¡Cobarde!"_.

Se giró hacia la muchacha y la miró fijamente. Su rostro seguía lívido, como si creyese que aún estaba siendo manoseada por aquel tipo.

—Di algo por dios, mujer. Hoy no maté a nadie —dijo Blackheart arqueando una ceja y situándose frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba por ambos hombros. La muchacha pareció reaccionar bajo su toque.

—¿Blackheart? —musitó con voz suave, aún atontada. Él sonrió, tremendamente pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Quién más si no?

La mirada de la chica se iluminó por completo. Y él no pudo –o quiso- evitar que le echara los brazos al cuello y se colgara de él en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Blackheart, Blackheart! —exclamó contra su hombro. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, sin que él hiciese algo por evitarlo.

Ella continuaba murmurando su nombre contra su hombro, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Y él por inercia subió sus manos hasta su cintura y le correspondió el abrazo. Casi rió cuando sintió a la muchacha olfatear suavemente la piel de su cuello.

—¿Qué tanto hueles?

—Es que no comprendo cómo es que tu cuello huele a menta —dijo ella, separándose levemente de él.

El demonio la miró intensamente por una leve fracción de segundo. Sus ojos eran inquisidores, mientras que los de ella estaban llenos de desconcierto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alexa.

—¿Por qué no huyes como la otra vez? —inquirió Blackheart con una mirada sombría— ¿No me tienes miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te temo.

La sorpresa y la rabia inundaron el frío azul de los ojos del Príncipe del Infierno. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos, levantándola y apretándola contra su cuerpo. En unos segundos, que transcurrieron demasiado rápido para su gusto, la tenía aprisionada contra la pared.

—¿No me temes? —sus piernas se hundieron entre las de ella, obligándola a sentarse sobre ellas. Sus manos aprisionaron sus muñecas contra el frío ladrillo y su rostro bajó hasta el de ella, inhalando el aire que respiraba. Su pecho estaba agitado, y él casi la soltó de la sorpresa al ver que no era de miedo.

Sino de _otra _cosa.

—No, Blackheart —dijo ella, mirándolo con apremiante necesidad—. Estuve días esperando a que aparecieses. Así fuese que aparecieses porque querías matarme.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo él arqueando una ceja. Pero por alguna razón, esa respuesta lo complacía— Estás jugando con fuego.

—Oh, por favor. No empezaremos con eso.

Y esta vez una de sus cejas se arqueó con total desconcierto.

—¿Empezar con qué?

—Con esa idiotez de _"Estás jugando con fuego"_. Estoy plenamente consciente de que estoy comprando un pasaje de primera fila al infierno.

—E irónicamente hace un par de horas estabas en plena iglesia, escuchando la misa dominical —replicó él. Las mejillas de Alexa se colorearon de rojo.

—¡Deja de leer mi mente y mis recuerdos, con un carajo!

—No tengo la culpa de que seas un perfecto libro abierto.

Ambos estuvieron mirándose por unos segundos. Ella furibunda, él con expresión divertida.

—Entonces, ¿ya no eres atea?

—¿Por qué insistes en preguntar eso?

—Bueno —hizo una pausa, desviando su mirada hacia su descubierto sostén de encaje negro. Ella instintivamente intentó bajar sus brazos para cubrirse, siendo impedido esto por las manos de Blackheart—, no tienes tu crucifijo. Apuesto a que estuviste durmiendo durante días con eso colgado en el cuello.

—¿Lo leíste en mi mente?

—No. Lo adiviné. Los seres humanos son tremendamente predecibles, ¿sabes?

—¿Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas? ¡Y deja de leer mi mente! ¡¿Es que no conoces lo que se llama "privacidad"? —vociferó ella. Casi agradeció a que estuviesen solos –o al menos eso creía-.

—No conozco la etiqueta humana. Así que, lo siento, supongo.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, qué decirle. Ya ni se acordaba de su plan original, y lo único que le preocupaba era no volver a meter la pata.

—Entonces… ¿Tu padre es Satanás, Mefistófeles o como se llame? —musitó ella en voz baja.

_Ah… _Ella se había encargado de meter la pata solita. Sintió su ira flamear por todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar hacer presión en su agarre.

—¡No vuelvas a decir ese maldito nombre! —gritó con su gutural voz demoníaca. Y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y lo empujó levemente.

—Vale. No lo vuelvo a decir —se revolvió incómoda y lo miró fijamente—. Blackheart, aparta por favor. Me estás haciendo daño.

Él suavizó el agarre al instante. Bajó la mirada por unos instantes, y Alexa casi pudo jurar que se veía como una especie de _niño_ regañado.

—Lo siento —musitó él, disculpándose por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

Alexa aprovechó que él había aflojado el agarre en sus manos para subirlas hasta su rostro y sujetarlo delicadamente hasta juntar sus labios.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, separándose levemente de su rostro, intentando no perderse en el estado quimérico en el que la dejaba el hecho de besarlo—. Esto de besar a una humana debe de ser degradante y molesto.

Y Blackheart simplemente la apretó aún más contra la pared, subiendo sus manos hasta su cintura.

—Ni tanto —musitó antes de volver a besarla.

-.-

El aire estaba frío, viciado. Y él no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Ira? ¿Asco? ¿Decepción? Podía sentir una extraña mezcla de todo eso y más hacerse lugar en su cuerpo. El ver a _su _hijo besando de aquella manera a esa humana le resultaba risible.

Ah, pero le hacía recordar a aquella hermosa mujer que tantos eones había visto. Qué preciosa le había resultado la primera mujer, Lilith. Aquella pelirroja tan rebelde.

Pero, bah. ¡Puras estupideces!

Ya ajustaría cuentas con su hijo.

-.-

Su lengua acariciaba a la tímida de ella. Estaba demasiado agitada, pero no perdía la timidez. ¿Estaría incómoda en esa posición? Probablemente. No podía leer su mente. Estaba demasiado concentrado en besarla, tanto que su propia mente estaba en blanco.

—¡Búsquense un maldito hotel! —exclamó de repente una voz de mujer detrás de Blackheart. Ambos se separaron y la miraron. Él por encima de su hombro, ella asomada entre los brazos de él. Cuando divisó a la mujer asomada en una de las ventanas de aquel edificio, le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio y se echó a reír.

—Creo que por esta noche es suficiente —musitó él de repente. Ella lo miró desconcertada. Y algo dolida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con una nota de tristeza en su voz. Las manos de él levantaron suavemente su mentón hacia su rostro. Y ella bajó su mirada, totalmente sonrojada por la intensa manera en la que él la observaba.

—Bueno, no pretenderás que te desflore justo aquí —inquirió él, arqueando una ceja. Las mejillas de Alexa se tiñeron de rojo escarlata. Y por un momento Blackheart creyó ver humo saliendo de sus orejas.

—¡Por dios, Blackheart! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

—Tienes tres opciones —dijo él sin prestarle atención—: El cementerio, la iglesia o tu casa.

—¿Tres opciones para qué? —musitó ella, completamente desconcertada.

—¿Para qué más? ¡Para perder tu virginidad! —contestó él como si le dijese algo tan simple como la hora.

Alexa lo empujó, totalmente sonrojada. Agarró su bolso y le dio un suave golpe con él en la espalda. Blackheart se echó a reír, y por un momento, ella pensó que no había cosa más sexy que su risa.

—Entonces mi risa te parece sexy —dijo él sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso, coño! —gritó, volviendo a golpearlo con el bolso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Lo último que vio fue a Blackheart sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Realmente se sentía feliz. Y al fin podría dormir después de tantos días de insomnio.

-.-

¿Realmente era la venganza lo que lo movía a comportarse así? Quería creer que sí. Realmente lo quería creer.

Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó contra el blanco marco de aquella ventana. Cuando los abrió, su mirada vagó entre los edificios del vecindario. Subió hasta ver la luna, que estaba totalmente llena.

Hacía frío, pero una extraña calidez le oprimía el estómago.

_"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Uy, capítulo largo. Chan, chan, chaaaan~~~ (?)

De acuerdo, debo admitirlo. Esto es raro. Normalmente mis caps no duran tanto. ¿Será esta una señal del fin del mundo? Espero que no.

A ver, ¿qué puedo decir? Ehm… ¡Uy! ¡Miren la cantidad de canciones usadas para tan poquito escrito! Sí, mírenme feo. Pero a veces un párrafo está inspirado por dos canciones. C'est la vie.

¿Qué otra cosa? Que en este cap hay parte de mi inquietud y cosa hacia la religión. ¿La escena de Alexa en la iglesia? Muy parecida a las últimas veces que he ido a la iglesia –siempre me obligan a ir. Tché-. Las preguntas que le hace a Alice a veces se las hago a mis amistades cercanas. Ellos ya están acostumbrados, LOL –creo-.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, ponquecitos, howlers humeantes (?), granizados, SweeTarts, lo que quieran (?) –¿abuso de golosinas y chucherías? No, ¿quién dijo?- en los reviews. El botón azul los llama~ [chan, chan, chaaaan~~].

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews: **Esto es algo que solía hacer antes y que extraño muchísimo. Así que empezaré a hacerlo de nuevo:

**Sabri: **Mujer, acá tienes. Prometí que subiría el próximo en poco tiempo. Y acá está. Espero que reacciones tal y como lo hiciste con el anterior, bwahahaha (?)

**Faiwill:** ¿Entonces sí te gustó el dulce castigo que les dio Blackheart a esos dos tarados? –w- Niehehehehe, quise hacer una escena de tortura muy explícita. Pero hubiese sido algo molesto –yo sé por qué lo digo- y hubiese quedado recargada. Anyway, acá tienes la continuación. En el futuro habrá charla Johnny-Alexa, ya lo verás [bwahaha].

En cuanto a _Arrástrame al Infierno_, es una película muy buena –sí, tiene todas las críticas que tiene. Pero a mí me gusta xD-. No sé qué título le habrán dado allá en España, yo lo tomo por el título latinoamericano. El título original en inglés es Drag Me To Hell.

Anyway, espero que este cap te guste. Hay más acción. *-* (?) Ok, no. Simplemente espero que te guste #PatéticaModeON

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


End file.
